TTaT: Cold Weather Run
by Timesprite
Summary: Cable and Dom face down the challenges of their changing lives.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters contained, with the exception of a certain group of restaurant employees belong to Marvel comics. I'm not making money off this, hell, I'm not even getting feedback off the series at this point. Don't sue, I'll tape everyone back together, good as new! Er, almost. 

Author's Notes: This is part of the Time, Tide, and Trauma series, archived both at http://www.greymalkin.s5.com/Domino/ttnt.htm and at Alternate Timelines. This could, conceivably, be read without previous knowledge of the series... though a few things would probably seem a bit odd. Thanks go out to Lyssie, Alison, Andrea and Ali for heaps of advice, and to Alison and Lyssie again for betas. The rather unique twist on a totally normal board game is credited to Alan and Smoot, though I doubt they remember, and blame for the last ten pages or so rests squarely on the shoulders of Lyssie, Andrea, and Shai. 

  
Part One 

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" G.W. Bridge leaned back against the porch railing, surveying the house and surrounding yard. "Nice place. Very rustic."

"It serves its purpose," Nathan replied, stepping out on the porch. "What _are_ you doing on this side of the continent?"

"I was tying up some business in the area," he replied. "I had some free time before my flight."

"Dom went to the store... she should be back soon." Nathan opened the door and ushered him into the house. "Just in the area, huh?"

"Hey, I'm not allowed to check up on old friends? I haven't got that many left, you know." He shrugged off his jacket. "Besides, I was curious." 

"You wanted to check up on her." Nate countered, taking his jacket. "Admit it."

"So I wanted to make sure you weren't being a clueless jackass again, so sue me. I really _was_ in the area." He paused. "So, you going to give me a tour here or what?"

  


"How is she doing, anyway?" He asked as they wandered down the back hall. "You two seem to be taking turns trying to give me a heart attack."

"She's good, G.W."

"Back to being stubborn as hell and kicking your ass huh?"

"Pretty much," he replied wryly. "Not that she's ever had much trouble kicking my ass."

"Keeps you in line," G.W. replied good-naturedly. "What--" he stared at the empty guest room for a minute, and shook his head. "Forget it. I don't think I _want_ to know."

"Hey, I let her do all the decorating," Nathan replied.

"You're just lucky she didn't paint it yellow. Then you'd be screwed." Nathan gave him a blank look and he shook his head. "Never mind. You don't want to know anyway."

Nathan's reply was cut off by the sound of the front door opening. "Hey, Nate? Whose car is that?" Dom's voice drifted in from the kitchen. They both walked back through the living room. She was standing by the kitchen table with a bag of groceries as they entered.

"Hope you don't mind a little company. I was in the area and thought I'd pop in to see if the rumors I'd been hearing were true."

Dom grinned. "Hey G.W." She set down the groceries and, much to his surprise, hugged him. He shot Nate a puzzled look, and Cable just shrugged. "Good to see you again. Been awhile."

He stepped back. "Good to see you too, Dom."

"Hey, Nate. Do me a favor and get dinner started? We're gonna go catch up."

"Sure."

She turned back to G.W. "You want any coffee? Gonna grab a cup for myself."

"No thanks, I'm fine." He waited as she poured herself a cup, then followed her back to the den.

"You see the rest of the house yet?" She asked.

"Nate already gave me the grand tour," he replied, taking a seat on the couch. "He said you put a lot of work into the place."

She tipped her head to the side. "It needed it. Besides, I had to do _something_ to keep me occupied."

He nodded, silent for a moment. "You ever find what you were looking for?"

A vaguely apprehensive look flashed across her face. "The info helped, yeah." She smiled faintly. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied, somewhat taken aback at her reaction. He bit back the urge to ask her what it'd been about. "You two certainly seem to have gotten... settled."

She laughed. "Well, we needed the change." She sipped her coffee, giving him an amused smile. "And I suppose a house in the suburbs and back-yard barbeques were as different as we could get."

"Nate. With a grill. Unbelievable."

"If you think that's scary, you should see him with the table saw."

"What have you _done_ to him, woman?"

"Nothing he didn't want done," she replied innocently, unable to suppress an amused grin.

"I never thought I'd live to see you two acting like responsible adults."

"Your faith in us astonishes me," she replied. "I think we both had our wake-up calls... we're getting too old to keep playing games."

He tipped his head to the side, regarding her out of the corner of his eye. "You had me worried for awhile, you know."

Domino snorted. "_You_ are just over protective. As if I need more overly-concerned males in my life."

"You didn't have to take late-night calls from Nate behaving more perturbed than I've seen him in years. Just take care of yourself, okay? I'm running out of good friends as is."

"Hey." She smacked him on the arm lightly. "Don't get like that. You want to brood, do it on your own time."

"Okay, okay," he replied good-naturedly. "Look, there was something else I wanted to talk about," he said after a moment of silence.

"Oh?" She'd been waiting for that. While his visit was a pleasant surprise, she'd had a sneaking suspicion that there'd been some underlying motivation. 

"It's a job offer--" She started to protest, but he stopped her short. "Not what you think. It's with SHIELD. We're turning into an old boy's club, Dom. Could use someone who'd keep us on our toes."

"I don't wanna be some pencil pusher, G.W."

"Now, you know I wouldn't do that to you. Think of it as a consulting job, Dom. You still get to do field work, the pay scale is great, and there's a nice retirement package. Your illegal mercenary gig have that?"

She gave him a sideways look. "We're getting old."

"Don't remind me."

Domino ran a hand back through her hair. "I'll think about it, okay? Nate--"

G.W. put a hand on her shoulder. "We both know he's not really up to the kind of stunts you're used to pulling anymore."

She shook her head mutely. She knew--it was hard to ignore, especially after the time they'd spent apart. The difference had been jarring, despite forehand knowledge of how badly he'd been injured in Akkaba. "Try telling _him_ that, though."

"Stubborn as a mule, I know. You'll think about it, though?"

"Yeah. We'll see." The words felt like a betrayal.

----

"You two done talking about me, yet?"

"As if we have nothing better to discuss, you old goat." Domino snorted. "He's so self absorbed," she continued, turning to G.W.

"So I see," he laughed, and glanced at his watch. "Well, as much as I'd _love_ to stay and watch you two act out this rather disturbing brand of domestic bliss, I've got a plane to catch." He stood and shook Nate's hand. "You take care of her. I've got strict instructions to kick your sorry ass if you do anything boneheaded, and no qualms about carrying it out."

Nathan chuckled. "Watch your back, G.W."

"Count on it." He turned to Dom. "And you... don't be _too_ hard on him, okay?" He grinned, and gave her a quick hug.

"Don't be a stranger, okay?"

"I won't."

They followed him back through the house and watched as the car pulled out of the drive. Nate slid an arm around her waist. "So, think we scared him?"

Dom laughed. "Oh, definitely."

----

"This is getting boring..."

"Only because you've only won two games," he replied.

"Ha ha. I'm serious. Maybe we should up the stakes a little?" She said, giving him her best innocent look, which of course made him immediately wary of her intentions.

"It's _battleship_," he pointed out reasonably. "There are no stakes."

"That's my point," she replied coolly--too coolly, he thought. "There's no thrill in kicking your sorry ass."

"I'm sorry my lack of humiliation fails to amuse you," he deadpanned. "Did you have something in mind?" He eyed her suspiciously and took a swallow of his beer.

Her angelic expression transformed into a positively feral one, grinning like the proverbial cat that ate the canary. "Oh... I don't know," she studied her nails casually for a moment before meeting his eyes again. "Strip Battleship, maybe?" He sputtered, nearly choking on his beer. Domino's grin merely widened. "What, not up for it?"

He recovered his composure quickly, matching her taunting expression with a dead serious gaze of his own. "I'm game. Rules?"

Her eyebrow arched slightly in surprise, but she covered it in an instant. "Well," she mused for a moment. "For each ship you lose, you forfeit an article of clothing."

"But that's not fair," he pointed out. "It could take five hits just to get your shoes off."

"Well, I didn't say it was perfect. But if we try to do it by hit points, you run the risk of losing your boxers before your pants. And unless you've suddenly re-acquired the ability to body-slide, that's gonna be a problem," she snickered.

"Well, I could be wearing the rip-off boxers..."

"And the last time you pole-danced was?"

"That time in Cancun..."

"And you got the entire Pack thrown out of the bar, remember?"

"That was only because they didn't appreciate my interpretive dance of Apocalypse Now."

"I admit the arm swirlies were inspired."

"So, a ship per article of clothing?"

"That's the general idea. I'll take my shoes and socks off if it makes you feel better."

"Depends. Are your toenails still painted bright red?"

"Yes."

"Then it makes me feel better."

"I'm occasionally worried that you find nail polish a turn on," she commented, stripping off her footwear and tossing it to the far corner of the room. "Is there any coffee left?"

"Think so."

"Need another beer while I'm up?"

"Oh no. I'm not falling for that."

"Oh, please. As if I needed to get you drunk to win." She returned with a mug and a beer can. "Got your side set up yet?"

"I'm still debating here..."

"Nate, it's a _game_. Not a strategic naval battle."

"You're trying to get me naked. This requires some thought."

"Getting you naked requires 

thought?

And here I thought all I had to do was--" 

"Do you mind?"

"Well, hurry up, old man. I'm getting bored."

He gave her an indignant scowl and went back to arranging his board. "Okay, finished."

"Well, finally," she rolled her eyes and stretched out on the floor. "Who went first last time?"

"I think I did."

"My turn, then. Um... C6."

"Miss," he eyed his board speculatively. "A9."

"Hit," she grumbled, sticking a peg into the board.

"So... who's going to kick whose butt?"

"Lucky guess, babe. Don't get cocky."

"You're just afraid you'll lose."

"Uh-huh. You _wish_." She paused to eye her board. "B10... So, color schemes?"

"Miss. Huh?"

"Kitchen. Really needs the wallpaper stripped."

"Um, anything's good. D6?"

"Miss. Hrm. Well, are you sure? 'Cause green and purple..."

"Okay, so white and blue are my preferences."

"Hmm. You got blue in the bedroom. White's not so bad, though. G8."

"Hit. Yeah, it kinda goes with anything. So, no clothes gone until the ship is sunk?"

"In a hurry to lose your pants?"

"No..."

----

"Oh, damnit. That was my destroyer," Domino scowled. "You bastard.

"Ha! Hand over the shirt."

She snorted. "Y'know, 'cocky' just doesn't work when you're losing, Nate." She reached down and pulled the hem of her shirt free from the waistband of her jeans and yanked the article of clothing off over her head, tossing it at him. "There, happy?"

"Whoo hoo! Nice rack!"

"See, if you weren't wearing those zebra-striped boxers, I'd hit you for that."

"Yeah, well..."

----

"Why are we playing this again?"

"I'm exercising my right to sit half-naked in my living room. Besides, it's fun watching you try to cheat."

"I am not."

"Are too. Don't lie to me, you're terrible at it."

"What about you?" He pointed out sullenly.

"Hey now, you know I can't help that," she replied smugly. "Completely uncontrollable."

"I've always wondered about that," he replied, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, you caught me, Nate," she replied sarcastically, pressing a wrist to her forehead melodramatically. "You're right. I've been perpetrating this façade of having a totally uncontrolled mutant power for _years_, just to beat you in one game of Battleship. I dunno what conspiracy-filled fantasy _you're_ living in, but _I_ live in the real world."

He crossed his arms and eyed her. "You don't have to be so smug." The scowl on his face suddenly changed to a smirk as Domino's game board snapped shut, scattering red and white pegs across the floor. 

"You bastard!" She jumped up, grabbing the pillow she'd been sitting on and tossing at him, scowling when he ducked out of the way.

He blinked at her. "You're in trouble now, you realize."

"Me?" She arched an eyebrow. "Is that so."

"Yes." Before she could react, Nathan was on his feet, grabbing her and unceremoniously tossing her over one shoulder.

"Hey, no fair, damnit!" She cried indignantly. "Put me down."

"I win."

"Nathan! This was _not_ part of the rules."

"My rules."

"Sometimes... I really hate you."

"Good."

"Nate, I'm serious. Set me down!"

"I don't know... you're a lot easier to keep a handle on this way."

"Oh, fuck you."

"Promise?"

She growled in frustration. "Shouldn't you be...finding a tall building to climb so you can swat airplanes, or something?"

"Do I look like King Kong to you?"

"Well, you _do_ have a nicer ass than any giant monkey I've ever seen..."

"Oh, _thank_ you."

"You asked."

"Indeed I did. Always a dangerous thing around you." Grinning at her muttered "You know it," Nate started down the hall, Domino still slung over one shoulder, and made it to their room, kicking open the door.

"You got quiet," he commented as they neared the bed.

She snickered lightly. "Hey, what can I say. I had a nice view." Wandering hands punctuated this, making him jump slightly, and he felt a certain smug satisfaction leaking from her end of the link. 'Can't have that...'

Smirking to himself, he reached up and flipped her off his shoulder, depositing her most ungracefully in the middle of the bed.

Domino glared up at Nate, standing above her wearing an ear-to-ear grin and not much else, which only made the situation that much more amusing. She stretched her arms above her head innocently, and as he dropped onto the bed after her, met him with a goose down pillow square in the face. 

He didn't even have time to deflect it with his TK. Sputtering, Nate shoved the pillow out of his face and gave her a mock-glare. She grinned unrepentantly from underneath him, eyes daring him to retaliate. Nate briefly entertained the idea of starting a tickle fight, but thought better of it, suddenly dipping his head low for a kiss and trailing feather-light touches down her exposed midriff.

Domino shivered at the sensation of techno-organic skin against her own and reached up, tangling her fingers in his hair and deepening the kiss. She shifted beneath him, drawing a low moan from the back of his throat at the nearly-electric shock as their bodies met. Moments later, Nate broke the kiss, smoldering eyes pinning her to the bed and sending a coil of desire spiraling through the core of her body. Hands lingered at the swell of her breasts as he trailed a line of fiery kisses down her jaw to her neck, stilling at a spot just underneath her earlobe. Dom gasped aloud despite herself as he teased her with teeth and tongue, alternately nipping and soothing until it felt as if every nerve ending was aflame. Her pulse thundered in her ears as he slipped down her body, slow and unhurried. 

Lightly, she raked her nails over Nate's back, grinning wickedly as a tremor ran through him at her touch. He paused at the tops of her breasts, catching his breath momentarily and attempting to compose himself somewhat before continuing. Desire was already flowing steadily down the link, growing with each moment that passed, until it threatened to drown them both.

"Next time--you want to get my pants off...all you have to do is ask," he joked, voice gruff.

"Where's the fun in that?" She gasped in reply, back arched as his mouth trailed lower. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as he continued, wordless amusement drifting across the link. Finally, she dragged him back up to her, lips capturing his own roughly as they slid out of what little clothing they still wore.


	2. 2

  
Part Two 

Something swiped at his nose. He cracked an eye open to see a grey feline face staring at him with intense green eyes. He muttered under his breath and glared at the cat. It didn't seem to do much good, however, since the animal reached out a paw and swatted him again. With a groggy curse, he shoved the cat off his chest. It gave him a particularly indignant look and curled up by Dom's feet.

"I thought you weren't going to let that thing in the house," he grumbled.

"Hrrrm? It's cold out," his partner replied sleepily.

"He _has_ a fur coat."

Domino rubbed at her eyes blearily. "Well, _someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the bed," she said, stifling a yawn.

"_Someone_ woke up with a cat using his face as a source of amusement."

"He was just playing, I'm sure." She watched as the cat in question stretched languidly and hopped off the bed, sauntering over to the door, then glancing back expectantly. "Probably wants to be let out."

"He's _your_ cat."

"Oh, fine. You are such a grouch." She climbed out of bed and went to the door, snagging a sweatshirt as she passed the dresser and pulling it on as she walked to the kitchen. She opened the back door and the cat scurried out into the yard. Shivering, she shut the door again and started up the coffee maker before wandering back to the bedroom. "Coffee's on," she said before burying herself under the blankets again. "Cold in here," she mumbled into the pillows, yanking the comforter up to her chin. He slid over a little and pulled her into his arms.

"Better?"

"Mm." She tucked her head under his chin, content to leech warmth from him.

"I should take a look at the furnace," he commented idly. "Maybe it needs tinkering with."

"You're assuming I'm going you let you leave." She curled up a little closer, slipping out of the ill-fitting sweatshirt.

He closed his eyes at the sensation of her warm skin pressed against his own. How she could be cold when she radiated warmth like a heater, he wasn't sure. He kissed the top of her head. "At least let me get coffee? I could get a fire going in the living room... that'd warm the house up some."

"Oh, all right," she relented somewhat petulantly, wrapping the blankets around her shoulders as he got up. 

He paused, looking at her. "Not coming down with something, are you?"

"That would be just my luck," she replied dryly. "Hope not--for your sake, Mr. compromised immune system." 

He didn't reply, a part of his mind noting idly that she looked rather cute clutching the comforter around her, sleep-tousled hair framing the pouty look on her face. Cute was not generally a term he applied to his partner--especially if he wanted to keep all his limbs--but at the moment, it was definitely accurate.

"I'm fine, really. Just cold--so hurry your ass up and come back."

Nate returned a few minutes later, noting with some amusement that she hadn't moved an inch since he'd left. Putting the two mugs down on the nightstand, he sat down on the edge of the bed and brushed her hair out of her face. Dom mumbled under her breath and tugged the sheets up over her head, and he had to laugh--she reminded him of nothing more than a particularly petulant child.

Grumbling, Domino cracked one eye open and fixed it on him. Nate grinned down at her, and she eyed him sourly. "You are way too much of a morning person, you know that?"

He glanced at the bedside clock. "It's ten a.m. That's not exactly obscene, when you consider the kind of hours we _used_ to keep…"

"Sure. Mock me. And please, don't remind me of that..." She made a face, then blinked suspiciously at him. "Nathan, is there a reason you've been sitting there grinning like an idiot for the last five minutes? Or has the mental break finally happened?"

"You wound me."

She snorted. "Right. And you didn't answer my question."

Ignoring that, he turned, picking up one of the coffee cups from the bedside table. "Would the prospect of Jamaican Blue Mountain be enough get you out of this bed?" He asked teasingly, waving the cup under her nose. 

She stuck her tongue out at him stubbornly, not quite willing to give up her warm cocoon of blankets yet. "That depends. It any warmer in here?"

"Well, I don't know. I'm not the one laying there in the buff--ow! What?" Dom tried to muster a glare, but failed miserably. Instead she pushed herself upright, grabbed the mug of coffee he was still holding, and leaned against his side contentedly. For a moment quiet reigned in the room, and she slowly became aware of eyes watching her steadily. She tilted her head up, meeting his mismatched gaze, and was instantly struck by the emotion she saw reflected there. It sent a warm spiral right through her that seemed to expand almost instantly, spreading throughout her body and settling around her like a blanket, and suddenly the cold was no longer a concern.

Nate just smiled at the look in her eyes. _#Told you that you wouldn't have to worry about that if you'd just get up,#_ a warm, amused voice spoke in her mind. And despite herself, she couldn't suppress a shiver at the feelings he was projecting--'probably on purpose,' she thought amusedly. Deliberately leaning across his lap to return her coffee cup to the table, she grinned wickedly, then straightened up and pressed a toe-curling kiss to his lips. A long moment later they finally broke for air, and her eyes twinkled at him as she suddenly flipped the covers back, heading for the bathroom. "I guess I'll just have to start learning to take you at your word," she tossed over her shoulder, smiling.

Nate laughed and gave her an incredulous look. "I don't believe I just heard you say that. And, where d'you think you're going?" Dom noted with satisfaction that his voice had a little more than a hint of petulance now. She paused at the bathroom door and smirked. 

"From the man who just spent 15 minutes trying to get me _out_ of bed. I swear… Anyway. I'm taking a shower. But you're free to, ah, come help me wash my hair, you know…" 

He was over at her side so fast, she had to wonder if he'd rediscovered bodysliding.

----

_'Hey, can you come gimme a hand with something?'_

_#Sure, be right down.#_ He set the book he'd been contemplating back on the shelf, and headed towards the basement, where Dom had been sorting laundry. "What's up?" He asked when he reached the bottom of the stairs. 

"Help me haul some of this furniture up? It's not heavy, but it's a bit unwieldy."

"Sure..." He trailed off. "Why?"

"Gonna finally put something in that bedroom. Too weird having it empty now that the com stuff is down here." She jerked a thumb at the finished half of the basement.

Nathan idly pondered pointing out that it had been her idea to empty the room in the _first_ place, but decided he was feeling rather magnanimous and let it pass. "And you didn't want me to touch your basement," he teased.

"I admit, you did a good job.... but if you _ever_ do that 'Home Improvement' impression in Home Depot again, I'll have to hurt you."

----

There was a slight noise in the doorway, just enough of one to catch his attention. He opened his eyes, abandoning the attempt at meditation for the time being, and looked up at Dom, who stood watching him from the doorway.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," she said, with a look that seemed to convey a hint of curiosity.

"You didn't," he replied, stretching his legs with a wince. He really was out of practice, he thought wryly.

"Oh." She leaned her shoulder against the doorway, still watching him. "So... I haven't seen you do that in awhile."

"Been distracted. Busy." He shrugged. "Let the discipline slip." He eyed the keys in her hand. "Going someplace?"

"Oh, yeah." She straightened up again. "I was just gonna run into town, get a few things. Was going to see if you wanted to tag along, but I'll leave you to your... meditation. I won't be long. Need anything while I'm headed out?"

"Nope. I'm good."

"Okay, I'll be back in a bit. Don't ...fall on your head while I'm out or anything. That floating-upside-down deal has always weirded me out."

He chuckled. "I don't think I'll be trying that any time soon."

"Good. You don't need any more brain damage." With that, she vanished down the hall, and he closed his eyes again, listening to the sound of her jeep pulling out of the driveway. 

----

"Well...aren't you two just adorable?"

Nathan cracked an eye open and scowled, muttering under his breath as he removed the cat from where he'd curled up on his chest. Why the animal insisted on using him as a perching spot all the time was beyond him. Dom reached down and picked up the cat as it sauntered across the floor indignantly and stood at her feet. "You just love to torment that big lug don't you?" She said to the tabby, who purred in contentment as she scratched him behind the ears. Nate, on the other hand, was still glowering. "Serves you right for falling asleep," Dom commented, turning her attention back to her partner. The cat jumped free of her arms and slinked off down the hallway. "Poor old thing. I should stop interrupting your sleep," she smirked.

He rubbed at his eyes as he sat up on the couch and frowned slightly, then shook it off. "Get what you needed in town?"

She arched an eyebrow. "I've been back for over an hour, Nate. You really must have been out of it."

"I--" He stopped. "Didn't realize I was tired," he finished.

Dom was still watching him intently, a vaguely concerned look on her face. He supposed that working with him for nearly two decades was enough to make anyone somewhat watchful, and she'd probably saved his skin more than once because of it. He got up and walked over to her, sliding an arm loosely around her waist. "I'm fine. Promise."

"Well, okay." The suspicious look was still in her eyes, though she seemed to be taking him at his word. "You gonna come see what I did with that room?"

"Sure."

She seemed to be pretty pleased with herself as she practically dragged him down the hall to the spare room. "Wait--okay, you can look now."

He looked around the room, taking in the work she'd done--her trip to town had obtained butter yellow sheets and a bedspread that went surprisingly well with the green on the walls, and a few other small items. Sparse--but then there really didn't expect to have much use for it, he supposed. G.W.'s comment from the day before came back to him and he gave his partner a sideways glance. "It's ...actually very nice, Dom."

"Of _course_ it is. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, given the way you dress--ow! That could be considered domestic abuse, you realize." He gave her a mock-hurt look, rubbing at the back of his head.

Dom snorted. "Right. All it'd take is 24 hours with you to convince _anyone_ it's totally justified. 'He just needed smacking, your honor.' Besides, you _like_ how I dress."

"Well, it does have its... appeal." She gave him a suspicious look, swatting his hands away and sinking down on the bed. "So, is there a _reason_ you suddenly decided to attack this room too?" He asked, looking down at her.

She smoothed the bedspread with her hands. "Well... okay, so I know we're not exactly likely to have houseguests, but I figure, we already had the furniture, this gets it out of the basement and saves us a trip to the storage locker." She looked over the room. "Not bad. I thought it would take us longer to get this place into shape."

"When you put your mind to something..."

"Yeah, I know." She leaned back on her arms and gazed out the window. After a moment of silence, she got up again. "Well, I guess that's that." She moved past him out into the hall.

He took one last glance at the room, then followed Dom into the kitchen. "Might be useful having that room set up, eventually."

Dom shot him a quizzical look, arching one eyebrow as she walked to the coffee maker. "Oh?" She scowled. "Empty. You're supposed to make more if you take the last of it, bastard."

"Well, when Rachel's older..." He replied to her first comment, blithely ignoring the second, and the look she gave him because of it.

Dom shook her head. "No one will ever accuse you of being an inattentive brother..." She set her cup in the sink. "Let's just go out. Weather seems to be halfway-decent, finally." She grabbed their coats off the hook by the basement door.

Nate took his and shrugged it on. "She--the other Rachel..." He paused. "She was always there for me. I'm trying to repay that... somehow."

"I don't fault you for that Nate," she replied, grabbing her car keys and pushing open the door. "Though, if Scott and Jean aren't careful, all that attention's gonna go to her head. S'pose it can't really be helped... it's been awhile since there've been munchkins around Xavier's."

"We've all been reluctant to get back to real lives."

"Hey," she punched him lightly in the arm before opening the car door and climbing in. "What's this 'we' crap?"

----

"What next?"

"What do you mean 'what next?'"

"You've run out of projects. What are you going to do to keep from going stir crazy now?"

"Oh." She leaned forward on her elbows. "Dunno. I suppose I'll figure something out eventually. I wasn't expecting to need a retirement plan when I started this gig, y'know?" She sipped her coffee. "Why, _you_ have something in mind?"

"No..." he reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face. "But I _know_ you've got the attention span of a four-year-old."

She made a face. "Do not."'

"Do--oath. I'm not starting _that_," he said with a shake of his head.

Domino smirked as she took another sip from her cup. "Honestly, I don't know. I--" She paused. "I don't think I can go back to the way we were before..." She shrugged, shoving back a niggling sense of guilt. "I guess the logical answer would be to do all the crap we never had time for, but I don't know that there _is_ much." She frowned. "I suppose it's too late to ask the kids to let me come and kick their butts for a living, huh?"

Nathan chuckled. "Afraid they'll go soft without you?"

"Nah. Though, as insane as it sounds, I _do_ sort of miss it. The chaos was always oddly comforting."

"You sure that's not just nostalgia?"

"For what? All the practical jokes Theo and I played on you guys over the years?" She smiled wistfully. "Maybe a little," she sighed. "God I miss him."

Nate reached out and took her hand. "I know."

"I just--he didn't deserve that, Nate. Out of all of us..." She trailed off, and tossed her empty cup into the nearby trash can. 

"Hey--c'mere." He slipped an arm around her waist as they left the small cafe. She gave in grudgingly, letting him keep hold of her.

"Uh... Nate? The car's back the other way..."

"I know that."

"Well, I'm glad you're not going senile on me. So... what are we doing?"

"Walking."

"Walking? It's 30 degrees out, tops, and the sun'll be gone in another hour."

"Short walk. You don't have anything more pressing to do, do you?"

"Well, no..." She trailed off, walking in silence for several minutes as they walked down the quiet street. The weather ensured that few people were out shopping at the small businesses that lined both sides of the street. "Damn it's cold..."

"We can duck in here to warm up..."

"Yeah, okay." She turned and pushed the door open, bells chiming as she did so. The store was rather dimly lit, and she arched an eyebrow at Nate as he followed her inside. "Jewelry." 

"Oh?" He glanced around at the cases. "Well, it's warm at least."

"Yeah." She shrugged and went to inspect one of the cases. There was a teenager parked on a stool near the back, apparently absorbed in a book. He hadn't so much as glanced up when they'd come in. Just as well, she wasn't in the mood to deal with pushy sales people. Nate was still standing near the door, occasionally glancing out the window, then back at her. 

"See anything you like?"

"Me? Nah... Hell, you know me. Not really a jewelry person." She paused. "Why, _you_ see something?"

"I'm not the one looking."

"Well... you could get your ear done..." He shot her an incredulous look, and she snickered. "Okay, maybe not. I suppose you don't need any superfluous metal added to your person." She slipped her hand into his. "C'mon, let's head back to the car before it gets any colder out there."

----

"Y'know... one of us really needs to learn how to cook." Domino poked at the remains of her TV dinner with undisguised disgust. "This is getting ridiculous."

"Hey, I can cook," Nathan pointed out, taking the plate from her as he got up to dispose of his own. "You just don't let me."

"Because it doesn't ever taste like anything, Nate. Would it kill you to add seasoning?"

"You liked the ribs I made last week."

"They were drowned in barbeque sauce. What's not to like?" She sighed. "Well, we've managed to live this long, I suppose we'll figure something out. Can't live off takeout forever, after all." 

"No, I suppose not." He watched as Dom stood and pushed in her chair, glancing around the kitchen with a distant look on her face. "What?"

"Nothing. I--" She shook her head. "Just realized I have absolutely nothing to do," she replied with a lopsided grin. "This is getting to be a problem."

"Hmm." He nodded and reached over, pulling her around to sit in his lap. "I've been thinking about that, actually."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow at him. "Have something in mind?"

"Maybe."

"Maybe? You gonna let me in on this, or not?"

He chuckled. "Nothing drastic. Was thinking of getting some use out of that law degree of mine..."

"Hrm. That might be a good idea. It's a thought, anyway."

"Keep me out of your hair."

"You're not in the way, Nate."

"Not now," he replied. "In three months, you'll probably be ready to kick me out of this place."

"I'd _never_ do that. It'd be too much work to find another bed warmer, after all."

"Knew there was a reason you put up with me all this time."

"Yes, Nate. I've stuck with you for the better part of twenty years because you keep my feet warm." She laughed. "Well...this still doesn't solve the problem of what to do tonight."

"Movie?"

"What's playing?"

"No clue."

"Oh, an adventure," she smirked. "Yeah, okay. I'm game. Let's go."

----

Nate stretched out on the bed, waiting for his partner to emerge from the bathroom. The movie had been a flop--they'd been forced to chose between a bad comedic romance and an even worse action movie--and they'd mocked it thoroughly. Dom had also taken the opportunity to complain that the theater was too chilly--the woman seemed to have a seething hatred of the cold. Not that he blamed her, but he was never quite as vocal as she was. Still, all things considered, it'd been a pretty good evening. He pulled himself out of the reverie as the bathroom door opened.

He blinked at Dom as she wandered into the room. "That doesn't match," He pointed out, gesturing to the camouflage tank top and faded purple pajama bottoms. 

"I _know_ it doesn't. _Someone_ didn't do the wash like they were supposed to."

"Oh." He looked momentarily sheepish. "I'll do it tomorrow."

"Damn right you will," she murmured, crawling into bed and pulling the covers around her shoulders. He slid over a little and TKed the lights off. She curled up, tugging the covers more tightly around her shoulders, and he rolled onto his back with a sigh.

If he closed his eyes, he thought, the years would slip backwards on him. The woman next to him would be little more than a child with scars painfully obvious and utterly untouchable at the same time. And he'd feel guilty for letting himself get involved with her in the first place. But he couldn't feel guilty--not anymore. After all, he liked to think he'd broken even in the end--helped her at least as much as he'd hurt. There'd been mistakes, mistakes that simply melted into a mountain of them he'd made over his life, some worse than others. It was okay. Things had a way of working out, even if it wasn't the way he'd ever planned.  
Thinking back on all their time together, he couldn't fault Domino for feeling a bit lost--it was hard to give up everything you knew in hopes of something better. It was never easy, no mater how long you lived. He couldn't blame her in the least for being afraid.

Domino stirred restlessly next to him and he reached out, touching her mind lightly over the psilink, comforting, until he felt her slip into a deeper, calmer sleep.

----

He hadn't slept. Not well, anyway. Too many images had haunted him after he'd closed his eyes and he kept waking, half-disoriented and uncertain of where he was. His partner had slept soundly and he was glad of it, despite the comfort she would have been. He stared up at the shadowed ceiling and let the weight of the present sweep over him, as if it could wash away the red-tainted tides of the past.

Winter sunlight glowed through the curtains. There was still so much he wished he could change. Dom's weight against him was light, her breathing soft. It had taken too long to escape the secrecy they'd wrapped themselves in. 

He felt her wake, limbs stretching, muscles moving beneath his fingers. He was letting himself get carried away by his train of thought, he knew, but it was hard to care. They'd spent so many years pretending they hadn't loved one another, he felt he had a right to enjoy it. And if that made him a sentimental old man, so be it.

"Morning." She shifted so she could look at him.

He tangled his hands in the soft, dark curls, jet black and slick like satin between his fingers. There was a faint smirk of amusement on her face, the same look she gave him whenever she thought he was being strange, but was humoring him anyway. He had a sneaking suspicion she used it as an excuse to let herself enjoy it without having to compromise the rather un-romantic facade she wore. No, Nate was just a mook, and she put up with it. Somehow, he doubted it was much of a hardship.

"Sleep okay?"

He shrugged, pulling her close and closing his eyes. "Could hardly be a bad night with you here," he murmured.

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Her amusement glowed warmly across their link. "Honestly, if I'd known what a hopeless romantic you were..." She pulled away, sitting up. The comforter slipped from her shoulders and she swore loudly as the cold air hit her skin, shattering the quiet mood so totally he laughed.

"There's snow on the ground out there. I suppose I should have warned you."

"You don't say," she replied, fixing him with a murderous glare, then buried her face in the pillows. "Wake me when it's spring."

"You don't want to do that."

"Yes I do. Cold. Not moving. Make coffee, slave boy."

He gave her an incredulous look and for a split second contemplated hauling her out of bed and dropping her off the front porch. However, he also liked sleeping in his own bed, so the idea was quickly dismissed. He traced the side of her face lightly with a finger. "And why should I?"

"If you do, I won't be forced to hurt you?" She asked, a rather hopeful tone to her voice.

"Hm. Nope. Need a better reason than that."

"Oh, demanding sexual favors now?"

"Not demanding..."

She sat up, shoving tousled hair out of her face. "Riiight," she smirked. "Hey--" She reached out and caught hold of his wrist as he started to get up. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Coffee?"

"Get back here, you bastard," she replied with a grin, pushing him back on the pillows as she kneeled over him. She grabbed hold of his other wrist and held them both above his head. 

"What happened to 'Don't wake me until spring?'"

"The pillow is a horrible conversationalist." She leaned down and kissed him hard.

"Oh, _I_ see, you're bored, so I'm just supposed to entertain you?"

"Hmm. Yes." She released his wrists, running a hand back through his hair. She tilted her head back and sighed happily as his hands slid around her back, slipping beneath her worn tank top as he traced the column of her spine. She closed her eyes, biting her lip as brought his hands around, gliding along the curves of her breasts, finally removing the shirt all together. She dropped to the side, tugging him along with her as she rolled onto her back, slithering free of the rest of her clothes and kicking away the balled up bedding. 

He leaned over her, exploring the contours of her neck and shoulders with mouth and hands, feeling the heat rising beneath her pale skin. She drew him back, kissing him hungrily, desire burning plainly in her eyes. He lowered himself slowly, savoring the low groan he elicited as he entered her, her back arched so that their hips met. He kissed her again as they settled into a steady rhythm. 

She drew him closer, hands sliding over sweat-slicked skin, picking up the pace. A low groan escaped him and she kissed him hard, hands clinging to his shoulders. Pleasure ripped through her like liquid fire and lights exploded behind her eyelids. She heard him gasp, breathing ragged as he rolled away from her and lay back on the bed. 

Once she'd caught her breath, she settled into the crook of his arm, shivering slightly as sweat dried on her skin. His fingers slid though her hair and she sighed. After another moment of silence, she shifted to look at him. "So, how about that coffee?"


	3. 3

  
Part Three 

"You're not coming in."

The animal outside the door yowled indignantly and continued to glare at him. He sighed and shook his head. "She's spoiling you," he grumbled as he opened the door and the grey tabby sauntered into the kitchen, utterly ignoring him as it made its way into the living room, perching on the back of the sofa to clean itself meticulously. Still muttering under his breath, Cable ignored the cat and headed back into the bedroom. The shower was still running as he started stripping the sheets off the bed to be washed with the rest of the laundry. He shook out the down comforter and spread it back on the mattress. 

He heard the water shut off and Dom emerged, wrapped in a towel, long hair dripping water on the floor.

Nate sat on the end of the bed while she dressed and toweled her hair dry. She took a seat next to him, braiding her dark hair with quick, deft movements until it was a long thick rope hanging down her back. He reached over and gave the braid a tug, and she smacked him on the arm. He gave her his best petulant look.

"Nate..." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth, then she gave in, flopping backwards on the bed, laughing. 

He seized the opportunity to tickle her exposed midriff, chuckling as she shrieked and swatted at his hands. She propped herself up on her elbows and mock-glared at him. "That wasn't very nice."

"No, it wasn't, was it?" He smirked.

"Bastard." She tossed one of the pillows at him, which thumped harmlessly to the floor as he dodged it. "You're no fun."

"Because I won't let you clobber me on a daily basis?" He gave her an amused look. "Living with you full time could be bad for my health."

"Uh-huh. Living with _you_ could be bad for my mental health." The joke fell flat, and she dropped back onto the bed, watching as the cat wandered into the room. "There's my baby," she cooed, scratching the animal behind the ears as it hopped up next to her.

"You're spoiling that cat."

"He _does_ have a name, you know."

"'Hazard' is not a name."

"Yes it is. An apparently apt one, given how often you claim he's tried to trip you..."

Nathan made a face. "I thought he was supposed to be a barn cat."

"Well, what can I say? He's scruffy and has bad manners."

"Then shouldn't his name be Logan--ow!"

"You big baby. You should be _glad_ I have a fondness for troublemakers."

"I resent that remark."

Dom snorted. "Right. Don't you have laundry to do?"

"Well..."

"Get a move on, buster." She pushed him lightly with her foot.

"You're not going to help?"

"It's _your_ turn." She sat up, brushing her hands on her jeans. Hazard glared, apparently annoyed at the cessation of the attention being lavished on him. "I'll help you haul this stuff downstairs, then you're on your own."

"You have something planned?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "No... but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do your work for you. Equal partnership and all... if I let you get away with it, I'd end up doing all the work."

"Thank you for having so much faith in me," he replied dryly. Domino just grinned at him, and scooped up a load of laundry.

----

Domino was stretched out on the bed, scribbling something down in a bound journal as he came back into the room. He'd known for years that she wrote to herself--about what he'd never asked. There was an intimacy to the habit that he'd never been comfortable breaching.

"Still laying around?"

"Something else I should be doing?" She asked, looking up as she closed the book.

"Suppose not." He shifted, still watching her.

Domino shoved the journal into the top drawer of her nightstand and rolled onto her back, trying to ease the tension growing between her shoulder blades. Struggling over the issue in her head, she had to wonder who was grappling more with the changes going on in their lives--on the surface, Nathan seemed calm about it, the desire in him to settle into this new routine so palpable it was disconcerting. Guilt at her own lingering uncertainties washed over her and she closed her eyes, shoving it away and concentrating on not projecting the conflict she was feeling. It wasn't successful--or her posture betrayed her, because she felt him sit down on the bed next to her. Fingers brushed over the bare skin of her throat.

"Something the matter?"

"No." She forced herself to relax a little. "This law thing..." She trailed off, turning her head to look out the window. His hand came to rest on her shoulder.

"Just a thought. I'd have to look into a few things. I don't have to--"

She met his eyes. "No, you should, if it's what you want. I think..." she balled up all her courage and plunged onward. "We can't really keep doing what we used to. You--" She stopped short, head dropping to the side.

"Is that the problem?" He murmured, leaning over her. "Dom, I know I'm not invincible, all joking aside. I have to pick my battles more carefully from now on."

She nodded wordlessly, her conscience screaming at her to come clean, but unable to bring herself to broach the subject. "We'll just have to be more picky," she said finally, pushing herself into a sitting position. "Think I'm gonna go make lunch. You want a sandwich?"

"Dunno. Is it going to be edible?"

"Hey now. Kitchen appliances may cringe at my approach, but I can assemble sliced bread and meat with the best of them."

He grinned. "Speaking of food--it's Friday."

"So it is. I don't know why you've decided to make this a ritual..."

"I thought you _liked_ going out."

"I do! But I think the wait staff at the restaurant is starting to get a little wary of us..."

"And whose fault is that?"

"It was one napkin. One! Besides, we always leave a nice tip. I think you just do this 'cause you can force me to dress up."

"I have no ulterior motives what-so-ever. I just thought it would be a nice routine to have. It's two hours, tops, once a week."

"Uh huh. I still think it's cause you're a lecherous old man..."

"No comment."

----

"Crap."

"What's up, Jenny?"

"It's _Friday._"

"Yeah so--ooooh. Them."

"Yeah, Them. Hey, Cindy hasn't worked a Friday before--I say we make her take 'em."

"Take who?" Cindy piped up, wandering into the kitchen and eyeing her coworkers. "Is this like some sort of newbie initiation?"

Jack snickered. "Something like that. Ow!" He jumped as Jenny elbowed him in the ribs. Cindy eyed the two warily. 

"Okay, what the hell? Spill, you two."

"Oh, nothing, really." Jenny replied. "There's just this couple that comes in every Friday--"

"They're not a--"

"Shut _up_, Jack. Anyway. They're just a bit--eccentric. We all take turns waiting on 'em. They always leave a _really_ nice tip," she added.

"Oh, sure. Lure her in with the tip factor. That's low Jen. Just because it's your week--"

"Hey, what are you guys gabbing about back here?"

"Hey Parker. Nothin' much. Jen's just trying to pawn off the regulars on Cindy."

"The huge guy with the weird girlfriend?"

"She's not his girlfriend! I keep telling you--"

"Come _off_ it, Jack. She is _not_ a mental patient. There isn't a mental hospital within twenty miles of here!"

"Um... huge guy?" Cindy was watching her coworkers with trepidation.

"Yeah. Not fat-huge. Huge huge. Like, Hulk huge. He's gotta be close to seven feet. Wide too. And he's got this little chick he always brings with him..." 

"She's not little," Jenny broke in.

"What?"

"She's not little. She's pretty tall, actually."

"Really? Must be 'cause next to _him_ she looks dinky..."

"Or because you just stare at her chest the whole time."

"I do not! And Jen's right, Jack. Can't be a mental patient. I saw them making out in the parking lot."

"So?!? What does that prove?"

"I think it's illegal or something..."

"What? To make out with a lunatic? What kinda law is that? Besides, _you_ didn't see her light the napkin on fire."

"I still think you're making that up."

"Am not! Ask Bill, he saw it."

"Riiight. Hey... where'd Cindy go?"

----

"Couldn't we go someplace _else_ every once in a while?"

"And let you scare a whole new batch of underpaid teenagers? I don't think so."

"Aww. You always did know how to ruin a girl's fun." She eyed the menu, swirling her iced tea with the straw. "I think... I'm in the mood for a nice chunk of dead animal."

"Was the chicken alfredo any good?"

"Yeah, not bad." She reached into the basket on the center of the table, "These breadsticks are soggy."

"Well, they could be _cold_ and soggy."

"Ever the optimist," she snorted.

The sat in silence until the waitress came to take their orders. "And how did you want that steak, Ma'am?"

"Still mooing," Dom replied with a grin.

The waitress looked slightly flustered. Then again, she'd seemed nervous since she'd stopped at the table. "She wants it medium rare," Nathan replied coolly, then shot Dom a look, simultaneously jabbing her in the leg with his shoe.

"Ow. That was my _shin_, bastard," she grumbled as the waitress departed.

"And you're being obnoxious."

"Aw, c'mon. Just living up to my reputation. She was freaked out before she was within five feet of us. I'm sure her coworkers 'filled her in.'"

"And the reason you have to perpetuate this myth is...?"

"It's amusing?"

He sighed. "Oath, woman. Sometimes I swear I'll never understand you."

"Well, good. At least it'll keep you on your toes."

----

"I'm not coming out there." Domino leaned out the passenger side of the SUV and peered at Nathan, who was standing at the rail of the scenic lookout. They'd pulled off into the park because the clouds had cleared while they were at the restaurant, for the first time in what seemed weeks. Nate had wanted to see the stars.

"Your loss," he replied, not turning back to look at her.

She sighed. "I have high heels on, and the ground is utterly saturated. I'll sink."

"Well, all you had to do was ask." He walked back, scooping her out of the car and setting her carefully on the rail after carrying her across the soft ground.

"This is nice." She said finally.

"It's calm."

"Yeah." She pulled her jacket tighter to ward off the chill. "I seem to recall doing this before."

"Siberia. That was sixteen years ago."

She smiled wryly. "Good memory. I remember thinking that you must have been looking for answers."

"I was looking for _reasons_," he replied. "I should have known they weren't in the stars. They were right under my nose."

"Well, I, for one, am glad you figured it out."

----

"Nathan! Have you been eating my ice cream again?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied innocently.

"Oh, bull." She waved the empty container in his face accusingly "How many times do I have to say this? The double mocha fudge is _mine_. You have your damned caramel cashew, which you _know_ I won't touch, because I hate cashews. Really, there are only three things I refuse to share, Nate. My guns, my toothbrush, and my ice cream."

"You steal my clothes."

"And if not for the fact that you'd stretch my sweaters all out of shape, you could too."

"I'll make it up to you," he offered.

"Damn right you will." She tossed the container into the trash and seated herself on his lap, kissing him on the cheek. "However, I get the feeling it won't be much of a hardship."

He grinned. "I think you're right."

She laughed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Y'know, anyone _else_ your age would have the decency to be worn out by now."

"And this bothers you?"

"Did I _say_ that?"

----

__

"They'll reassign me now, you realize."

"Oh, I don't think so." He traced a finger along her stomach, making idle patterns on her bare skin.

"Don't you? It's a liability. I might decided to 'accidentally' let you escape." She slid her arm around his back, tugging him closer.

"It'll never happen. Even if you did, I'd never make it out of the facility. The higher ups know that."

Her forehead creased in concern. "Milo..."

He kissed her. "Don't worry about it. As long as I have you_ as my personal bodyguard--"_

"Very personal," she grinned.

"Everything will be right as rain."

"Such an optimist," she replied, shifting, savoring the feel of his skin against her own. What she was doing was insane, she knew, and yet it didn't seem to matter. 

"Always."

She broke through the dream like a swimmer piercing the surface of a lake, sending ripples of agitation that disturbed the sleeping form next to her. There was a murmur of concern, half verbal, half telepathic impression. She propped herself up on an elbow, brushing his cheek lightly with her hand. "I'm fine, go back to sleep." She pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning to settle in next to him.  
Strong arms engulfed her, pulling her to the warmth of his broad chest--reflex more than conscious action, she thought with amusement, like a child with a teddy bear. There was a sharp feeling in her chest at the reminder of his strange vulnerability, and guilt followed to haunt her. 


	4. 4

  
Part Four 

"Mph... Hazard, cut that out." She cracked an eye open and swatted at the animal, who'd apparently decided her face needed washing. "Uck... cat breath." There was a gruff chuckle beside her, and she shot a glare at her partner who was watching with an amused smirk. "You don't have to look so pleased," she grumbled, wiping at her cheek with the back of her hand. "Cat spit. Ug."

"Just glad it wasn't me, for once." He unceremoniously dragged her over to him, pressing a kiss to the crown of her head. "Sleep okay?"

"Decently--for me, anyway. You were out like a light."

"Not as young as I used to be."

She snorted. "You were ever young? Here I thought you'd always been a grouchy, middle-aged bastard."

"Better watch it. _I_ know when your birthday is."

"And if you tell another living soul, I'll be forced to kill you," she reported cheerily. "That's privileged information."

"Know your name too," he murmured, lips finding the place along her neck that always made her melt.

"It's not who I am anymore," she sighed, relaxing into him.

"I know." Her hair was soft against his bare skin, and he breathed in the clean scent of her shampoo, enjoying the relaxed silence.

"Whose turn is it to make coffee?" She asked finally.

"Yours. It _should_ have the decency to make itself."

She extracted herself from his embrace and grabbed a purple bathrobe off the back of one of the chairs, belting it around her waist "We could get one of those pots with the timer built in... it'd be made by the time we got up in the morning."

"Shopping again? You're getting worse than Jean."

She gave him an indignant look. "I don't think so. I've _seen_ your mother on a shopping spree. I haven't the attention span for that level of madness. Besides, isn't coffee a worthy cause?"

He got up, pulling on a pair of pajama bottoms. "You make the coffee, I'll make breakfast, and then we hunt down a coffee pot that brews by itself. That work?"

"You've got a deal."

----

"This is cute," Domino commented idly, spearing scrambled eggs with a fork. "You should make me breakfast more often."

"Yeah, I sh--wait a minute." He shot her an indignant look. "Why is it _my_ job?"

"Because you've seen me make eggs. They're not edible."

"Point."

She grinned and took another bite of her food. "So--do I get toast with this?"

He snorted and went back to cooking. "Get it yourself."

"Last time I did _that_ the toaster caught fire."

"Sometimes I wonder if you do it on purpose to get out of having to do anything yourself."

"Oh, please." She stretched her legs out and leaned back in her chair. "As if I don't have better things to do."

He sat down across from her with his plate. "You _really_ want to go out today? I don't think the weather is supposed to be real great."

"The weather has sucked for three weeks straight, Nate. I dunno. We don't have to." She drummed her fingers on the table top.

"I sense a 'but' coming."

"But... if I don't spend some time out of this house soon, I'm going to go absolutely stark raving mad. Um... no offence."

He arched an eyebrow at her as he ate his breakfast. "I'm not a good enough distraction?"

"You know what I mean. You can stay here if you don't want to go. It's not a big deal. I have a few other errands to run anyway."

"Fine. I was just going to take care of the crates in the basement anyway."

"I dunno... those are pretty damned heavy. Why don't you wait 'til I get back, and I can give you a hand."

"I think I can handle it," he grumbled, taking his dishes to the sink. "It's just a few boxes."

Domino snorted. "Yeah, sure. 12 metal supply crates. Just a few boxes. Fine, but don't bitch at me if you hurt your back, you moron." 

He muttered something under his breath and she arched an eyebrow at him. "Well, aren't we cranky today." She rolled her eyes and got up. "Anyway, I'll only be gone for a few hours."

"Don't let me keep you."

Domino sighed and shook her head, wandering off towards the bedroom to get dressed.

----

Cable scratched his head and eyed the containers sitting before him on the floor in a narrow annex of the basement. There were twelve, sturdily constructed to put up with just about any abuse, short of being dropped into a volcano. The problem was that they were large, heavy, and taking up a good deal of space at the moment. Eyeing the distance between the floor and the ceiling, then the containers again, deciding that, with a little effort, they could be stacked four high against the wall, freeing up the remaining floor in the space.   
In quick order, he had nine of the crates stacked, leaving only a single crate to top off each stack. He grabbed one, balancing it precariously on his shoulder until he could get the bottom edge up on the other crate and used his telekinesis to shove it into place. By the time he had the second one in place, his head was pounding from the strain he was putting on his weakened powers, and he cursed under his breath, pausing to wipe sweat from his forehead. Dom would have been mocking him by now, he thought wryly. Still there was only one box left, so he might as well finish the job. Lifting the last box, he attempted to slide it into place only to have the edge catch. The container started slipping backwards and he tried to catch it with his TK reflexively, only to have it fail under the strain and weight of the crate. He threw an arm up to protect himself as the box tumbled backwards and smacked into him, knocking him off balance. He swore loudly an instant before his head connected with the cinderblock of the opposite wall. 

----

Domino carefully eyed the display of brightly colored pet toys in front of her, trying to find exactly what she wanted. Not that she thought for a second that Hazard would care--the cat was just as happy with a dead mouse or a balled up piece of paper as he was likely to be with anything the store had to offer--but there was something here, she was certain, that would drive Nathan completely up the wall. "Hrm... Maybe this one--shit!" She caught herself on the edge of the display as her vision blurred suddenly, head pounding. 

"Ma'am? Are you alright?"

She straightened up, blinking to clear her vision. "I--yeah. Fine." She dug her nails into the palms of her hands in a vain attempt to keep them from shaking as she hurried back through the store, heart thumping like a jackhammer at the realization that something was very wrong with the psilink. She broke into a run as she hit the parking lot, throwing herself into the jeep's driver's seat and gunning the engine. It was a fifteen minute drive back from town, but she made it in ten, gravel spraying from the tires as she pulled into the drive.  
She dashed up the porch steps and threw open the door. "Nathan?" No reply. "That idiot," she cursed, pounding down the basement stairs. "Nate!" Swearing under her breath, she knelt down next to the sprawled form of her partner, checking vitals while trying to move him as little as possible. The T-O, at least, seemed stable. "C'mon, you blockhead, wake up."

His eyes slid open a crack, blinking rapidly as he tried to focus on her face. "Hello to you too," he mumbled, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"Hey, take it easy. You knocked yourself out cold." She kept a tight grip on his arm--not that she could have held him if he decided to pass out again, but at least it felt reassuring. "I _told_ you to wait for me to come back."

"I had it under control."

"Sure you did, which is why you gashed your head on the wall." She replied dryly. "Think you can stand?"

"Yeah." He hoisted himself to his feet, biting back a groan as he did so.

"Okay now, no more passing out until we get upstairs. I'd hate to have to call the paramedics to haul your ass out of here."

----

"Sit still while I have a look at this." She began dabbing at the blood on his head and neck.

"Ow."

"Sorry. So, you going to tell me why you decided it'd be fun to scare the living crap out of me?"

"I was just trying to--"

She frowned. "I have a pretty good idea what you were trying to do," she replied. "Y'know, when I offer to help with something? I'm really _not_ threatening your masculinity. I'm saying 'Nate, let me help you with that before you drop a hundred pound box on your head.'"

"I didn't--it slipped," he finished lamely, realizing there wasn't much he could say to calm her down. She had a right to be pissed, really.

"Uh huh. Because you were being stupid and macho and failed to consider that your TK just might not be up to the task." She sighed. "You're lucky I was just in town. You were only out for fifteen minutes." She carefully inspected the cut on the back of his head. "Well, I don't think it needs stitches. Let's just hope you haven't concussed yourself."

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Well, given the fact that you're not singing show tunes, I'm inclined to agree with you." She started cleaning up the supplies on the table.

He eyed her warily. "I don't sing."

She smirked. "You do when you smack your head. Remember the time you tripped over Tabitha's roller blades and fell down the stairs?" She shook her head at his blank look. "Of course you don't. Well, let's just say there's a reason the kids threatened to do away with your Sinatra albums." She finished cleaning up and sat down in the chair next to him. "Awww, poor thing. You look almost pathetic enough to keep me from being pissed off at you. Almost." She brushed a hand across his forehead. "However, if you _ever_ scare me like that again, I'll kill you."

----

"Feeling any better?" Domino seated herself on the edge of the bed in the darkened bedroom. After a few hours with no sign of anything more serious than a good bump on the back of the head and a splitting headache, she'd let him go lay down, though she'd been diligent in checking in on him, just in case.

"Still hurts."

"Not surprised," she murmured, resting her hand on his own. "You scared me half to death, you know."

"Didn't mean to."

"I know," she sighed. "I know you thought you had it under control, and that is the _only_ thing keeping me from being very upset with you right now. God, Nate," she breathed. "Don't _ever_ do that again." 

"Hey," he propped himself up, taking her hand in his own. "Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"Calm down. I'm fine."

She rubbed at her forehead with her free hand. "Yeah. Sorry. I'm just--"

"Over reacting?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Am not. You could have been in serious trouble if I hadn't been near by."

"I really am fine."

She sighed. "Yeah. Look, I'm gonna get dinner. You want anything?"

He made a face. "I don't think so."

"Right. Sandwich for me then." She stood. "Let me know if you need anything." She sighed to herself as she wandered back into the kitchen and started pulling items from the fridge. As much as she was loath to admit it, he was probably right. But the link still felt off in a way she couldn't quite place--not alarmingly so, but just enough to set her on edge. "Great, just what I need," she muttered, spreading mayonnaise on a slice of bread. "Over-reacting my ass..." She finished making the sandwich and wandered back to the den, flipping on the evening news.

----

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

Cable grumbled, burying his head under his pillow in an attempt to escape the far-too cheery voice of his partner. Domino smirked, and tugged the pillow away from him. "C'mon. It's almost twelve."

He blinked blearily. "Huh?"

"Twelve. As in noon?" Her smile wavered slightly. "Guess you slept good, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess." He sat up and winced. "Ow."

"Still got a headache?"

"You're being disturbingly compassionate..."

She gave him a hurt look. "I don't like seeing you in pain. So sue me. Want something for it?"

"No, I'll be fine." He grimaced as he got up, and heard his partner sigh. "Don't--lecture."

"No lecture." She climbed off the bed and slid an arm around his waist. "C'mon."

He arched an eyebrow. "I'm perfectly capable of showering on my own."

"Well, someone has to make sure you don't slip," she grinned.

"And you're volunteering."

She gave him a salacious smile. "Well, if you'd _really_ rather be alone..."

----

"You're just a bookworm in disguise, aren't you?" Domino commented as she wandered into the den, a book of her own in hand. Nathan was seated on the couch, one leg up on the couch and the other draped off the cushions. With a grin, she dropped down onto the vacant sofa between them, tucking her legs under her. Just enough space, and she could lean back comfortably against his chest. 

"Um... what are you doing?"

"Sitting here. Is there a _problem_ with that?"

"...no. You're just usually not--"

"A cuddly-type person? No. But _you_ are, so I'm compromising."

"Oh." He paused. "Why--"

"Nathan, just go back to your book and don't question it."

"Okay."

Domino settled in and flipped open her own book. After a few minutes, she noted with some amusement that Nathan has all but abandoned his reading in favor of absently stroking her hair. "I'm not a cat, you know."

He stopped, looking slightly sheepish, and withdrew his hand. "Right."

"Hey, don't stop on my account. So... what were you reading, anyway?" She peeked over at the cover. "Theology? Gee, don't I feel silly now."

"Why? What've you got?" He arched an eyebrow as she flashed the book cover at him. "Alice in Wonderland? Again? You know, I never really saw you as a Lewis Carroll fan."

Dom shrugged, setting the book aside. "I'm really not." She paused. "I think it's just one of those things... maybe someone read it to me when I was little, or something. Not really a memory, just a feeling."

He nodded, pulling her a little closer. "Think I know what you mean."

Domino closed her eyes, relaxing a little, trying to latch onto that same feeling of reassurance Nathan seemed to get from her proximity. Instead, she was met by the same feeling of 'wrongness' she'd been getting over the link all day. It didn't seem any worse, but it wasn't any better, either, which was disconcerting since he seemed otherwise fine. "So, feeling a bit better?"

"Feel fine." He paused. "I mean it this time. Headache's gone."

"Oh...really?"

He gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, why?"

She shrugged. "Never can tell with you."

He closed his book and set it on the end table behind him and slipped an arm around her waist. "Let's play a game."

"Game?" She gave him an incredulous look. "What kind of game?"

"Talking game." At the sight of her arched eyebrow, he added, "You've done it before."

"You still haven't told me what this _entails_," she pointed out.

"Just tell me something I don't know about you." He shrugged.

"What, about the _past?_" She asked skeptically.

"Why not?"

"What is this, story hour?"

"You never talk about any of it."

"None of it was particularly nice."

"So?"

"_You_ never talk about it."

He shrugged his shoulders. "It was different."

"How?"

"The whole world was at war. Wasn't fair to me, but it wasn't fair to anyone _else_, either. It was just life."

"Damned logic," she muttered. "Okay, but you'd better come up with something when I'm done here. What should I talk about?"

"After Madripoor--what did you do? With Logan, I mean."

"You don't want to hear about that. You'd have to behave and not mock him."

He poked her in the ribs. "Talk. Or we resort to that question game of yours."

She snorted. "Well, it'd be a bit more difficult now. We're...better acquainted then we were then--shit, that was a long time ago."

"You were barely legal," he grinned.

She snorted. "_You_ hadn't gone all grey yet."

"Guess we know whose fault _that_ is."

She elbowed him. "Hey, you want your damned story or what?"

"Okay. I'm behaving."

"Not with that hand there you're not."

"You're stalling."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. So..." She paused a moment, pulling together her thoughts. "I honestly don't know why he put up with me. I was a mess, and really not terribly grateful at the time. Maybe he knew he was the only thing keeping me from winding up dead someplace. The first few weeks are kind of hazy now, really. I behaved horribly, I know that much. But shit, I was the ultimate in fucked-up. Really, there's not much to tell. We came back to the states after awhile, he helped me pull myself together a bit, cleaned up my fighting skills, pulled a few strings. Moved around a lot... it was like one big dysfunctional father-daughter road trip."

"Guess that explains your fondness for truck stops."

"Oh, shut up." She elbowed him in the ribs. "Your turn now."

"I'm thinking."

"Hey, you got to pick mine..." She paused, thinking. "Um... okay. Wait. How about--what did you do after your parents were gone? I mean, in your time, when Rachel died. I have that right, don't I?"

He nodded. "Yeah." After a pause he continued. "Redd and Slym were gone... Stryfe had been taken by some of Apocalypse's entourage. There was a lot of confusion--well," he amended, "It was a typical revolution. I didn't have anywhere to go, and pretty soon the Canaanites were conscripting as many people as they could find to fight. Desperate enough to snap up a crippled orphan, anyway." He grimaced slightly. "It was hellish. There were so many battles, and most of the people involved wanted nothing to do with them--we just fought to stay alive. There was one--ten thousand troops marched in, and in the end, there we ten of us. Ten. I got out after that. It wasn't long after that I met up with Tetherblood. He was doing the same as I was--as everyone who'd been displaced by the fighting was--trying to stay alive and avoid the armies. We hit it off pretty good... I think he stuck around because he decided it was his personal duty to save my neck--I was pretty determined to get us into trouble at times."

"You? Unbelievable," she smirked, then laughed at the look he gave her. "Hey, I'm just remembering all the lectures you used to give Garrison about being a hothead. Talking from experience, were you?"

"Yeah, well..." He shook his head, an amused smile creeping across his face. "So, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No. You were right." She rested her head on her chest and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the disturbance over the psilink. "I wish..." She trailed off, unable to vocalize the subtle feeling of despondency that griped her. "I suppose there's no point in saying I wish none of that had happened--to either of us."

"No... it's the future that counts."

"And what about it, Nathan? What about _us_?" She turned so that she could see his face. "What do we do now?"

He frowned--his distress was suddenly apparent and she wondered how long he'd been pondering that question himself. "I don't know."

She sighed. "No ideas? I mean, this has all been my game so far, Nathan. I've been keeping myself busy trying to build something--perfect here... but there _are_ two of us in the equation, and if there's something you're not happy about--"

"I'm happy." His arm tightened around her waist slightly. "I just don't know."


	5. 5

  
Part Five 

Domino had spent the rest of the day keeping a wary eye on her partner. The nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach wouldn't go away... the more she'd contemplated it, the more she was convinced there was something very wrong with their link--there had been since she'd 'felt' the accident happen, and it hadn't gotten better. Nathan didn't even seem to notice it was there.  
She rolled over, muttering under her breath as she beat on the pillow. She lay back down, yanking on the covers and closing her eyes. It was no use; no matter how hard she tried to sleep, the link kept buzzing agitatedly, keeping her awake. She heard Nathan murmur something under his breath and she cursed; waking him was the last thing she'd wanted to do. 

He rolled over, eyeing her blearily. "Something wrong?"

"Can't sleep," she sighed.

"You've _got_ a prescription to take care of that, you know."

"Yeah...but if I take it _now_ I'll end up sleeping half the damned day."

"You have something important to do tomorrow?"

She sighed again. "You're right." She made a mental note to deal with the link problem tomorrow--one way or another--as she slid out of bed.

Nathan waited for her to come back, folding her into his arms. "Something wrong? You seemed... tense today."

"Nah. Just... I dunno. An off day, I guess," she lied. There was a wash of compassion over the link--meant to be comforting, she was sure, but it only served to emphasize whatever it was that had gone wrong with their psilink. It also proved he really _didn't_ sense that there was something wrong. She swallowed hard and was suddenly glad she'd taken his suggestion--there was no way she'd be sleeping, otherwise.

----

It was quarter after twelve by the time she woke, and Nathan had left a note stuck to the coffee pot saying he was going to do some running around. He'd be back by four. She sighed, scrounging up a bowl of Cheerios for lunch because she didn't feel up to anything more complicated. The change in proximity, she noted, had not resolved the issue with the psilink. She finished eating and rinsed out her bowl before finally working up the nerve to pick up the phone. She had the number memorized--even if she hadn't, Nate had stuck it on speed dial. She waited through the first two rings, going over just what the hell she was going to say. On the fourth, someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Summers... is your wife there?"

"Domino? What--"

"Nothing's wrong," she cut him off. "Not seriously anyway. I need to talk to Jean."

"Sure... hold on..." Shuffling noises ensued, then Jean picked up.

"Domino?"

"Jean. God, I feel stupid for calling like this, but it was either you or Xavier, and--"

"Hold on. Is something wrong?"

She sighed. "Maybe. I'm not sure."

"Okay...maybe we should start from the beginning here. What happened?" 

Domino ran a hand back through her hair. "Nate knocked himself out the other day... and while that's hardly a _rare_ occurrence, the link's been sort of...off ever since. I don't think he realizes it, though."

"Off? How?"

"Fuzzy--I don't know. I'm not a telepath here, that's why I'm calling. He didn't have a concussion--I know what that feels like. This is different."

"What was he doing at the time?"

"Don't know exactly, I wasn't here. Stacking crates in the basement, apparently. He said it 'slipped' and he somehow managed to hit his head on the wall. Must have been out for about fifteen minutes. The virus was stable, but I don't know if it was because I got to him right away... I know his telekinesis took a big hit after--" she shifted the phone. "Well, I managed to work it out of him, anyway. Think he thought if he didn't say anything I'd somehow fail to notice."

"He didn't tell you?"

Domino snorted. "Of course not. He's a lunkhead when it comes to things like that. I'm sure it was just stubborn pride on his part... but he doesn't seem interested in really discussing it, either, which is why I'm calling. I don't know what to do. I really don't think he realizes anything's wrong."

"That _is_ a bit disconcerting," Jean replied. "He won't talk to you?"

"I _tried_ bringing it up. But I am, apparently, over reacting. Which is possible, I guess. I'm not any good at dealing with this shit. Any ideas?"

"Nothing that's a quick fix. And I'd be inclined to trust your concerns... Do you think you could talk him into flying out here?"

"I can probably twist his arm into coming if you think he should."

"It might be a good idea, just to make sure. Henry can make sure it's nothing physical while we're at it."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see what I can do. Thanks, Jean." She ended the call and hung up the phone. Now all she had to do was wait for Nathan to come back. 

----

"Why are we doing this again?"

"I believe you said it was because I'm 'paranoid.'"

He sighed, shifting in his seat. "I'm not going to be forgiven for that, am I?"

"Haven't decided yet." Dom let her eyes drift around the plane's interior. "Given how grumpy you're being, maybe I'm justified."

"I hate commercial flights."

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to make a nine hour detour," she retorted.

Cable muttered under his breath and turned to stare out the small plane window at the runway. "I just don't think this is necessary."

"And I do. Since _you_ keep insisting there's nothing wrong, either I _am_ being paranoid, or you really managed to knock yourself for a loop. Look, If I'm wrong, you get gloating rights."

"Wonderful," he replied sardonically.

She smacked him on the arm. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat, okay? It's getting old. What's your problem today, anyway?"

He glanced over at her and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Well, that's just great," she grumbled, settling back in her seat as the plane finished boarding and the attendants began the pre-flight announcements. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the seat back as the plane took off. She'd gotten precious little sleep the night before--Nathan hadn't been exactly pleased with her, and the animosity hadn't helped with the disturbance on the link. If not for the timing, she would have been more inclined to believe it was all on her end--after all the shit that had gone down in the last year, it wouldn't have been surprising. And she still hadn't told Nate about G.W.'s offer... she was going to have to, eventually. Now wasn't the time, she told herself, and secretly wondered if there ever _would_ be. She needed to get off the fence and just decide. She could tell G.W. no, and that would be the end of it... but she didn't _want_ to. She sighed and snuck a glance over at Nate, who was obstinately staring out the window. Later. When she wasn't so tired. Sure, that'd work.

----

The plane landed without incident, and miraculously on time. Dom pulled their bags from the overhead bin and handed Nathan his as they made their way out of the plane and into the airport, swamped with a throng of people departing and arriving. Nate was cursing in Askani under his breath. At least, it certainly sounded like cursing--Dom never had managed to grasp much of the language. 'And he's the only one who'll ever know it now,' she thought, the realization catching her slightly off guard. The pang of sympathy didn't last long--he'd switched to swearing in English instead and was giving fellow travelers rather scathing looks. "Why is it," she asked, "when _you_ decide we need to visit, I'm supposed to tag along without complaint--"

"You _always_ complain."

"I'm going to ignore that remark. Why is it, the _one_ time I say we need to go, you bitch up a storm?"

"Maybe it has something to do with being treated like a four year old," he replied dryly. "There's Scott."

"Oh, good. You can whine at someone _else_ for awhile." She waded through the crowed, waving a hand to catch the X-Man's attention. "Thank god. Take charge of your son before I kill him."

To his credit, Scott didn't so much as bat an eye. Not that anyone could tell.

----

"Still mad at me?" She'd found Nathan hidden in the library, apparently in an effort to both avoid the rest of the house's occupants and plunder Xavier's collection of interesting browsing material. Given the way his memory worked, she occasionally wondered just how much information he'd managed to pack away over the years. 

"I wasn't mad at you."

"Coulda fooled me."

He sighed. "Did you have to go behind my back?"

"Would you have ever come on your own?"

"Probably not," he admitted.

"Well, there you go, then. I've got a vested interest in keeping you around, you know." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "Anyway, you get the rest of today to hide. Tomorrow, we get to see if I really am a raving paranoid or not."

"I don't think you're paranoid. I just--"

"Don't believe me," she said wryly. "You've made that quite apparent."

He sighed. "_I_ don't see anything wrong with the link. Maybe--"

"Maybe it's just me." She shook her head and stood. "Well, we'll certainly find out, won't we?"

----

"Nathan! How wonderful to see you walking in under your own power." The blue doctor bounded over as Nate and Dom entered the lab.

"Can we just get this over with?" Nate glowered, looking around with irritation stamped on his features.

"Nate! Stop being an asshole. Hank's just doing what Jean and I've asked him to."

"Dom, I had to stare at this ceiling for three months. After that long, you'd be irritable too."

"Well hell, after all that, ten more minutes'll be _easy_," she grinned.

"She's perverse," he said, turning to McCoy.

"So I've noticed," the blue-furred doctor replied. "I believe you know the drill?"

"Unfortunately all to well," Nate replied dryly as they made their way to the scan room. 

The machine _looked_ like something out of any decently equipped hospital despite its decidedly alien origin, Domino noted. Well, it was designed for use on humanoids, anyway. Maybe that accounted for the similarity. She watched Nate lay down on the machine's bed with a weary sense of familiarity. "Poor guy," she commented as Beast started up the equipment. "Guess I never bothered to consider how sick he probably is of being poked and prodded and crap."

"Quite possible. He was a less than... agreeable patient."

"I bet." She fell quiet as the machine continued to hum quietly. "He was pretty banged up... after the whole deal in Akkaba? He never really said much."

Henry glanced over at her. "He was in a coma for nearly three weeks. Actually, I think I preferred him that way. Much easier to deal with," he grinned, looking up from the display. The hum ended abruptly. "And we are done."

Nathan walked over and leaned in the doorway. "Do we have a verdict?"

"You have a hard head," Dom quipped.

"Cute." He shot back. "McCoy?"

The doctor adjusted his glasses as he focused on the screen. "Everything seems to be perfectly normal--or at least corresponds to the previous scans on file. Though I would recommend avoiding further blows to the head if at all possible."

"I'll make him wear a crash helmet from now on," Dom joked, slipping her arm through Nate's. "Thanks."

"Any time," he replied absently, already absorbed in other work.

"Well, that's one point for you," Dom commented as they headed back up to the main level. "Although, don't get me wrong, I'm extremely grateful you didn't give yourself brain damage."

"You always say the most touching things, Dom," he smirked.

"Oh... shut up."

----

"Well, this is cozy. Wish it were for more pleasant circumstances." Jean commented, settling into a wingback chair facing Cable and Domino. They'd agreed upon using the library for Jean's examination of the link--it was out of the way, and that made for a lesser chance of interruptions. "I really need to look at the whole link. The problem could be at either end." She glanced at Domino. "I know you're not comfortable with this, but I promise I'm going to be concentrating on the link. Nothing else."

"Yeah, okay." She sighed and cast a nervous look at Nathan. 'Well, this _was_ my idea,' she thought wryly. 

"Okay. Well, get comfortable. This might take a bit. Nathan, I'd like to start with your end... we'll save Domino the apprehension, if possible."

He nodded, and Dom watched as the two telepaths closed their eyes. She never knew what to do in situations like this--despite all the time she'd spent around Nathan and, to a lesser extent, other telepaths, the whole thing seemed foreign to her. After a few minutes, the creepy feeling that neither of them were really 'there' at all started to get to her, and she shut her eyes, willing herself to relax as best she could, given the circumstances.

_#Domino?#_ The telepathic voice nearly made her jump free of her skin. The room had been so silent that her mind had started wandering from the task at hand. _#Sorry about that.#_

_'It's okay,'_ she sent back meekly. _'No luck, huh?'_

_#I'm afraid not.#_ Jean sounded genuinely sympathetic, causing Dom to wonder just how badly she was letting her anxiety leak through. _#I'll try to be quick about it,#_ the telepath promised. _#It'll go faster if you just try and relax. All right?#_

_'Sure, no problem,'_ she responded wryly.

Stepping delicately into Domino's mind, Jean focused directly on the link with Nathan, and frowned. There must have been a sort of 'blind' spot on Nathan's end--from Domino's end of the link the interference was clear as day. Cautiously, she reached out to touch it, trying to get a better grasp on just what it might be. As she did so, it reacted, pulling away from her touch. _#What on earth--#_ She tried again to snare it, but this time, it recoiled, shrinking in on itself before vanishing completely. 

Domino's eyes flew open as she caught herself on the arm of the chair. "What the _hell_ was that?" Across the room, Nathan was giving both of them a worried look.

"I don't know," Jean admitted, still reeling slightly from the contact. "It's gone now, whatever it was."

"It was on _my_ end, then?"

"No." Jean shifted to look at Nate. "You didn't feel any of that, did you?"

"No."

Jean felt silent for a moment. "There was some sort of blind spot keeping you from seeing it. _I_ couldn't even detect, but it was definitely on your end."

"So what was it?" Domino asked again.

"I'm not sure. It didn't seem dangerous. It--I'm not even sure it wasn't just a misalignment--a snarl of some kind that I untangled. It was gone before I could really get a good feel for it. At any rate, unless it reoccurs, or some other problem presents itself, I wouldn't worry _too_ much." 

Dom nodded silently. It certainly _felt_ better--the absence of that buzz was like the sudden relief from a migraine. "If you're not concerned, I guess I can handle that." She glanced over at Nathan again, and despite the relief she felt, she couldn't shake off all her lingering doubts. 

----

Domino took long strides across the leaf strewn lawn of the estate, muttering under her breath. Her partner had never been an easy person to keep up with. "Y'know, it wouldn't kill you to admit, for once, that you were wrong." Nate gave her an exasperated look over his shoulder and kept walking. "Nathan!"

"What?" He stopped, turning to look at her. "Fine, you were right. Can we go home now?"

She snorted, yanking her jacket shut against the chill November air. "No. Nice try though. Nate... I'm really _not_ trying to nag you or anything here. But... geez. You scared the living shit out of me, okay? That whole frantic drive back, I thought I was going to get home and--" She broke off, glancing away. "I was afraid, okay? And I don't ever want to feel that way again. We both know this is the right thing to do. Jean thinks she can help you, and I see no reason not to try. Granted, I know _I'm_ not the one doing all the work..."

His expression softened and he reached out to take her hand. "It's okay. And you're right." He gave her a wry look. "I don't like admitting I'm back to square one here."

"There's nothing _wrong_ with that, Nate. Christ, from what I heard, you just about turned Apocalypse into strawberry jelly. I mean, it's not exactly surprising that your powers aren't as good as they used to be."

"It's just the TK," he admitted. "That's the maddening part."

"Figures," she replied dryly. "Well, considering the alternative..."

"Yeah." He slid an arm around her waist. "Small price to pay."

----

Nathan sat on the couch in the den, sorting through reports he'd gotten from Scott, after offering to 'look over' the information. There were still no leads on the biotech bombings that had begun earlier in the year, and for once, the X-Men were as in the dark as the other authorities. He had to admit, looking over the material, he wasn't seeing a whole lot of connection himself. Domino had flipped on the late news, though he somewhat doubted her interest in anything it had to report. He saw her stifle a yawn out of the corner of his eye and looked up. "If you're tired, why don't you go sleep?"

"Don't want to," she shrugged. "It's not that late."

"You didn't sleep _last_ night, either," he pointed out.

"So?"

"Oath, do you have any idea how hypocritical you're being?"

"Hey, I had a legitimate concern. Me not sleeping is nothing new."

"It's also not normal."

She crossed her arms, glaring at him. "So I don't feel like drugging myself. I spent four years of my life doing that, if you'll recall. I don't really want to get back in the habit."

He sighed, setting aside his work on the nearby end table. "If you don't want to be _alone_, just say so."

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it," he replied. "Rather loudly, in fact."

"Damnit..." She muttered. "I wish you'd stop that."

"Then don't project so much." She stuck her tongue out at him and he shook his head in mock irritation. "C'mon. Jean's going to want to start training tomorrow, so I might as well go too." She continued to glower at him, and with a sigh, he reached over and grabbed her around the waist. "Bed."

She swore inventively under her breath. "I just _had_ to fall for someone capable of manhandling me, didn't I? Put me down, Nate."

"You don't want to be held? I'm hurt." He looked down at her, smirking. She pursed her lips and glared at him some more, but didn't say anything. Her silence didn't go unnoticed, however, and he found himself wondering why she was suddenly so desperate for the proximity of another human being. It was hard to tell with her--she was always battling between the urge to shove everyone away, and the need to know she was wanted. Two conflicting fears warring with one another.

"You're gonna wake half the house," she grumbled. "Your voice carries, y'know."

"I won't. It's not that late, remember?" His arms tightened around her a little more as he started up the stairs.

"I should really be annoyed at you for hauling me around like a little kid."

"But you're not going to be, are you?"

"Nah." Her head rested against his arm. "You're kind of cute when you get possessive, you know that?"

"I'm not being possessive." He telekinetically popped the door to their room open. "You were tired and being stubborn."

Domino snorted. "Oh, come off it. I could practically hear the mental 'mine!' coming from you Nate."

He gave her a sheepish look as he set her on the bed. "Oops?"

She stretched and went to retrieve her pajamas. "Oh, don't get me wrong, I'm not complaining." She pulled a tee-shirt over her head. "You're right, I guess. Really don't wanna be alone tonight." She flipped back the covers as Nate changed, and slipped into bed. "Besides, this place is drafty as hell. I need my human bed warmer."


	6. 6

  
Part Six 

He woke, unsure of what had dragged him grudgingly towards consciousness until he felt Dom curled rigidly against his side. Nightmares again. Hers were like a rapidly bleeding wound--he could try to put pressure on them, so to speak, but he couldn't always stop it and some nights she still woke screaming no matter what he did. Nights like that were blessedly rare. Then, all he could do was hold her and will it to be okay.   
Imagining her facing those dreams alone--jolting awake to nothing but an empty room gave him a sick feeling. It drove home just how torn up she still was and how much he wanted her to know it'd never come to that again. He'd made a commitment here, but then, he'd broken promises before. He closed his eyes as he felt her relax, thinking there had to be another way.

---- 

"Nate... time to get up."

There were, Nathan decided as he returned Domino's kiss, much worse ways to be woken up. He opened his eyes, reaching out to capture his partner around the waist as he sat up. Dom grinned. "Your mother is making breakfast this morning. Didn't think you'd want to miss out on that."

"Is she making pancakes?"

"In theory. Though, unless you get your ass out of bed, McCoy will probably eat them all."

"Well, he can _try._"

Domino just laughed and shook her head.

----

The kitchen was already crowded by the time they got downstairs. Dom made a bee-line for the coffee maker while Nate went to go snag his share of the pancakes. The table was already crowded; Scott was at one end, dutifully trying to coax his daughter into eating breakfast without much success, Bobby and Hank were fighting over a bottle of frozen maple syrup, while the rest of the house members sat absorbed in their own conversations, ignoring the surrounding chaos with an ease that came only from spending years at the Xavier estate.   
She carefully wove her way through the busy kitchen, managing to pass one of the coffee cups on to Nathan, who had taken over for his father in the attempt to feed Rachel. She snagged an orange from the bowl on the table and found a free bit of counter space to lean against as she continued to watch Nate coax his little sister, with no more luck than Scott had been having.

"It is good to see him enjoying himself, is it not?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Storm... I didn't see you there."

"I did not mean to startle you. My apologies."

"It's all right," she replied carefully. She'd never gotten along well with Ororo, that was no secret. Why, she wasn't exactly certain. Something about her had always grated against her nerves--something totally unconnected to her occasionally condescending attitude. Nathan, however, seemed to get along with her just fine. As did Logan, she noted wryly. It was probably worth putting forth more effort to play nice. She glanced at Nate again. "He likes kids," she shrugged. "Not exactly a secret. I mean you don't take in a pack of emotionally troubled teenagers unless you've got one hell of a parenting instinct."

"I take it you do not share his enthusiasm?"

Dom sipped her coffee, arching an eyebrow. "I admit, when he first asked me to help with X-Force, I agreed more for his sake than anything else. When Nate asks for help he really means it, after all. But I guess I warmed up to it." She set her cup down. "I didn't want to see them turn out like me."

"I believe that is at the heart of all of our motivations," Storm replied. "To prevent further generations from suffering as we have."

"Yeah, I suppose." Her eyes drifted back to Nate. "Need some help there?"

He looked over, grinning at her. "Nah. Haven't met a toddler that could beat me yet."

"She sure looks like she's trying," she replied with a lopsided smile. She watched for a few moments more with a pang of--envy? She shook her head at the ridiculous feeling. Still... maybe there was some truth to the thought. It was easy to be jealous of something that seemed to make him happier than anything she had to offer. 

----

Cable lowered himself to the floor in the library, eyes drifting over the shelves before he looked back at Jean. After breakfast, everyone had gone their separate ways, and after a brief detour to clean up after the morning's adventures in child care, he and Jean had reconvened here to start training. The room was sufficiently large and infrequently used to allow them to conduct the sessions in peace--at least until she got him into more complex training. If they got that far--he wasn't as optimistic about success as he'd let on to Domino.

"I'm afraid we're going to start at the very basics here. I just need to get an idea of what we're going to have to work on." She gathered a stack of books and brought them back to where Nathan had already seated himself on the floor. She set the volumes down between them as she sat cross-legged on the floor. "Just lift those, and see how long you can hold them, all right?"

It was an overly simplistic task. He closed his eyes as he complied, letting his mind wander.   
Stepping back into the mansion always felt like waking from a long dream, and he was only beginning to sort out the reasons for that. Here, immersed again in situations that had passed for 'normal' for most of his life, he could look backward with a sort of clarity he couldn't find in the little house in Oregon. The more he examined it, the more insane it seemed. The isolation, the strain hidden beneath a thin veil of normalcy--suddenly, everything that had seemed so _right_ before was jarringly wrong.  
What did he honestly expect? He hadn't exactly committed himself to _anything_. He was still waiting... for what? Divine inspiration? He was too cynical to believe anything of the sort was going to happen. And yet, in a way, wasn't that exactly what he was doing? Sitting back and letting Dom's actions tell him where to go? Where did _he_ want to go? The question was met with resounding silence.

"Nathan?" Jean's voice broke him from his reverie. "I think that's good."

"Oh." He carefully set the stack of books back onto the floor.

Jean laughed. "Well, I guess there's nothing wrong with your multi-tasking abilities. What were you thinking about?"

"Dom... she was married once, you know," he said.

Jean blinked at the apparent non sequitur. "I had no idea."

"She'd probably tell you about it if you asked."

She arched an eyebrow at him. "I'm not sure I'd feel comfortable with that."

"No, probably not." He paused. "She was always pretty casual about it, though."

"Ah."

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just curious as to why you're telling me this." '_Wrong thing to say_,' she thought belatedly, as she saw his expression close up. _#Nathan, I didn't mean...#_

#Training session. I'm wasting time.#

Jean sighed inwardly and silently cursed her son's stubborn streak.

----

"Just like old times," Jean smiled wryly, noting the exhausted look on her son's face. They'd been working at various skill levels all afternoon--so far as she'd been able to tell, Nathan's control over his telekinesis wasn't _compromised_, exactly. But the strength he'd gained in the last few years was gone again, and it hurt to see how much that realization was affecting him.

"I'm not making _nearly_ as much progress."

Jean sighed. "You always _did_ have problems working within your limitations." She unfolded her legs, stretching cramped muscles. "I think that's good for today," she said, standing. "We can start the _real_ work tomorrow now that I know where we're at." She put the items she'd borrowed away, then followed Nathan out into the hallway.

He slowed as they moved away from the library, stopping to glance over the wall of photographs. He reached out to straighten a frame, shaking his head.

"Nathan...?"

"I was just thinking," His eyes drifted over various shots--large team photos, scattered smaller groups, and the even rarer couples. "We're very good at deluding ourselves."

"Oh?" Jean stepped up beside him. "Care to elaborate, or should I chalk that up to another cryptic comment on your part?"

"Xavier's dream--it's all abut equality. About the right to live normal lives without persecution..." He gestured to the photographs. "We don't even know what it is we're fighting for. Of all the students, you and Scott are the only ones who've even come close."

Jean pursed her lips. "That's a fair argument, I suppose. But no one has ever forced any of them to stay, Nathan. It's not what they want." Her fingertips brushed the frame of her wedding picture. "Is it what you want?"

"I don't know what I want," he said finally. "I thought I did, but..." He turned away from the photos. "I thought I was distancing myself, that Dom and I were moving _away_ from all of this. I should have known..."

Jean reached over and touched his shoulder. "No one will ever fault you for just wanting to live your life, Nathan. And I know the thought of starting over scares you after everything that happened. It's _okay_ to be a little wary." She smiled wistfully. "Just ask your father about it some time."

"I don't think I know how to start over--" he said slowly, "and Dom..."

"Have you talked to her?"

"Nothing to say." He started down the hallway again. "She's happy enough just having space to breathe, I think, and I've asked too much from her over the years."

----

"This seat taken?"

"Of course not." Domino glanced up from her coffee as Nathan sat down across from her. 

"You walked all the way out here?"

"Storm's team was using the Danger Room for a training exercise, and I needed to do _something._ Got some air, feel a little less restless now."

"Couldn't wait for me?" He sipped his own coffee, eyes scanning the near-empty street that ran adjacent to the cafe.

"Sorry," she replied, lighting a cigarette. She arched an eyebrow as Nate gave her a sour look. "What?"

"I _thought_ you were trying to quit."

"Trying being the operative word," she retorted, flipping up the collar of her jacket against the chill.

"We can go inside if you're cold--"

She snorted. "Clever ploy. It's non-smoking in there and you know it. I'm fine. I like the scenery, anyway. How'd your session with Jean go?" 

Nathan's mouth quirked up in a wry smile. "I'd like to say it went well, but--it's frustrating." He sighed. "I feel like I've hit a brick wall. I know I just have to push a bit harder. I feel ten years old again," he admitted.

"You poor thing. I'm glad you're trying, though." She brushed wind-blown hair out of her eyes with her free hand and frowned slightly. "Is something else bothering you?"

"No."

"Nate..." She shook her head. "After all this time, you should know better than to lie to me. But... I'll give you the benefit of a doubt and assume it's nothing important." She got up, tossing her empty cup into the waste can. "Care to give me a lift home?"

----

The next few days slipped by uneventfully, if somewhat blandly, at least from Domino's perspective. Used to visiting only on holidays, or with X-Force in tow, the female mercenary was finding it somewhat difficult to occupy the hours Nathan spent working with Jean. She'd idly considered asking him if he minded an audience on more than one occasion, but then thought better of it--it was doubtful he wanted her to see how much he was struggling to regain what he'd lost when he'd killed Apocalypse.  
She'd resorted to making a nuisance of herself instead, poking into the goings on around the mansion, if only to keep herself from going mad with boredom. There was only so much target practice one could do in an afternoon, after all. Ironic, since that was what she was doing at present, albeit with Nathan along this time, which always made things a bit more interesting.

Almost always. Her erstwhile partner was lagging, she noted wryly as she took out another automated plasma gun, which had been training itself unseen on the back of Nathan's head. Granted, he seemed a bit preoccupied with the tangle of electronic guts he was ripping his way through. She watched the robotic adversary topple and winced. She should have never let him talk her into this, she thought tiredly as she picked a new target. Her options were many, as Nate has seen fit to program in a veritable robot army for them to dismember.

Ducking low to avoid another plasma blast, and smirking to herself as it took out one of the robots, she glanced over to where Nathan seemed to be trying to dismantle the damned things with his bare hands. She kicked another in the chest, finishing it off with a blast to its head. "You holding up okay?" She called.

"I'm _fine_," he grated, thrashing through his opponent and searching for another. The floor of the room was littered with the remnants of their efforts.

"Well, you _look_ exhausted. Are the training lessons wearing you out?" Years of making sarcastic comments throughout a range of seemingly impossible missions had left Domino with the ability to carry on a casual conversation, even in the midst of raging combat.

"My sessions with Jean are _pointless._ I'm not _getting_ anywhere." He replied agitatedly, comment rendered ironic as he separated the trunk of one robot from its legs.

"It takes time."

"How the flonq would you know?"

"Damnit. Computer, end program!" She yelled, wiping sweat-damp hair from her forehead as the robotic horde vanished around them.

Nathan glared at her. "What'd you do that for?"

She scowled at him. "Y'know Nate, I can understand that lifting heavy objects with your brain all day is probably tiring, and I don't expect you to be exactly perky, but I can really do without the manic mood swings. One moment you're annoyed with me and the next you're hanging on like I'm suddenly gonna vanish. Pick one, okay? My coping skills are rather limited as it is--I certainly can't deal with you going spastic on me." She glared at him for a moment, waiting for a reply, but none was forthcoming. "You're not even going to answer me, are you? Goddamnit, Nathan!"

"If I'm irritating you that much, I'll just get out of your way."

She reached out and caught his arm. "Fuck, that's not what I meant and you know it. But something is obviously bothering you. What's wrong?"

"I don't know, okay? I'm trying to sort this out and _you_ keep harping at me!"

"I just want to know what's going on!"

"Turn about's fair play," he replied coolly. "You had no problem keeping me in the dark."

"None of that was _about_ you!"

"You don't think any of that concerned me? Really?"

She sighed. "Fine, you win. Have your fucking midlife crises or whatever this shit is. This is me officially withdrawing from the issue." Scowling, she turned her back on him and strode to the door, slapping the control panel with more force than strictly needed. Nathan ran a hand back through sweat-damp hair, heaving a frustrated sigh as he watched her go.

----

Cursing the weather under her breath, Domino drew her jacket tightly around herself as she dug around in her pocket for her cigarettes. Her decision to quit really wasn't holding up that well, and it was annoying Nathan though he refused to say anything--well, let him be annoyed, she thought angrily. She was more than annoyed at him at the moment, anyway.

"Need a light?"

She carefully controlled her reaction, thinking that she really was slipping if she'd managed to miss Gambit half-slumped in the doorway, protected from the November wind that was whipping the estate. "Really, you of all people should know better than to startle people like me," she quipped, accepting the proffered lighter. 

"Didn't know y' smoked," he replied. "Didn't think you'd be liable t' shoot me either," he added with a smirk.

Domino shrugged. "S'pose not. And I'm not--wasn't..." She trailed off. "Only do this," she gestured with the cigarette in question, "When I'm stressed. Or certain boneheaded time-travelers have pissed me off."

The Cajun smirked. "Oui, dat could drive anyone t' bad habits."

"I'd kick him in the ass, but then I'd anger his mother," she retorted. "Maybe I can convince her to give him a spanking." That remark evoked outright laughter from her stoop-mate.

"T'ink I'd pay good money t' see dat."

She grinned. "Maybe I could sell tickets."

----

When she wandered into the house again half an hour later, cold to the bone but having satisfied her nicotine craving and found a new, less irritating Danger Room opponent for later in the week, the house had gone quiet. It wasn't unusual, really. It was only half occupied--Scott and Jean had moved themselves and their daughter back to the boathouse as soon as it had been practical (dealing with the demands of an infant were rendered much simpler when said infant's room was not in another building entirely), while the number of X-Men in residence was in constant flux, depending on just whose headquarters had blown up that week.  
Nathan had probably gone to bed the instant she hadn't been around--he had been exhausted, but he'd never have given her the pleasure of seeing him admit it. "Stupid, infuriating..." She muttered under her breath, having half a mind to just crash somewhere else for the night and leave him with the irritation of an empty bed. He got twitchy if she wasn't there when he knew she should be. It'd serve him right for saying what he had. But then _she'd_ have to sleep alone too, and that was less appealing, even if she _was_ supposed to be angry at him. With a sigh, she mounted the stairs on her way to their shared room. She'd just ream him in the morning. Maybe he'd be feeling properly remorseful by that point.

----

The lights were off when she entered the room, but she was fairly certain Nathan wasn't actually asleep. She tossed her jacket on one of the chairs in the room, changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, starting a mental countdown.

"Look, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Right on cue. "No, you shouldn't have," she replied, not turning to look at him. "I mean, yeah, okay, maybe I _don't_ know how frustrating it is to lose control of your powers. I don't know what it's like to have control in the _first_ place, if you'll remember." She yanked the comforter around her shoulder a little tighter.

"I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't. Doesn't mean I should excuse you for being a jackass." She frowned, hoping he wouldn't notice she was shivering. Maybe she should have waited to warm up before coming to bed.

"You're cold."

No such luck. "No shit. It's cold out."

"Where'd you go?"

"Around." Let him wonder, she thought ruthlessly. She froze as he tried to coax her over to him.

He sighed. "Don't make me lay here listening to your teeth chatter just because you're angry at me."

"I'm not angry. I'm just not very happy with you at the moment."

"Let me make it up to you?"

She sighed. "Do you have to sound so utterly pathetic?"

"Well, it usually works," he replied, pulling her into his arms. "That better?"

"Mm." She lay there silent for a moment. "I'm still not happy with you."

"I'll work on fixing _that_ in the morning."

----

She was supposed to be annoyed with him. Dom tried to firmly remind herself of that fact as a hand trailed its way down her side, resting on her hip. Keeping her resolve was proving somewhat problematic, however, with the way he was kissing her. "Nate..."

He pulled away slightly. "Problem?"

"I'm supposed to be irritated with you. You're making that rather difficult..."

"I could stop," he replied helpfully.

"You do and I'll be _really_ upset with you," she replied, turning to look at him. "Call a truce?"

"That works," he grinned, leaning in to kiss her hungrily. She made no protest this time, preferring to melt against him as the psilink expanded, obliterating the boundaries between them. It was a feeling that was positively addicting, being so closely joined with another being that she could feel his heartbeat, feel the muted pain of the virus as if it were her own. _'Love you,'_ she sent fervently, knowing he knew--how could he _not_, as wrapped in their emotions as they were?--but wanting to say it anyway.

_#Love you too,#_ he responded with a flood of warmth behind the words, hands sliding down the length of her body, skin hot against his own. Her own hands roved over his body, rolling them over so that she was poised above him, grinning down with a wicked sparkle in her eyes. "Dom..." His voice sounded rough to his ears. 

"Shhh..." She leaned down and kissed him, lips capturing his roughly, head thrown back as he entered her, gasps escaping them both. His arms went around her, hips locked against hers as they settled into a slow, deliberate rhythm.


	7. 7

  
Part Seven 

"There's this nagging feeling that Dom's got something she's not telling me. I can't think of why that would be, though." Cable and Jean were in the Danger Room, using the Shi'ar designed technology of the room in an attempt to further establish the limits of, and strengthen Nathan's telekinesis.

"It's making you uneasy?" Jean wondered if it was perhaps in part the techno-organic virus--or rather the sheer amount of unconscious control that its presence demanded--that let her son work through the vigorous routines while still holding a semblance of a normal conversation. His fine control of the TK was nothing short of amazing, it was the power _behind_ that control that was proving problematic. And the lack of progress was beginning to worry her. If it had been a simple matter of atrophy due to the long months when using his powers at all had been excruciating for him, it should have sprung back by now, at least to some extent. That it hadn't wasn't a good sign. She buried her concerns, for now. There was still time, after all. They'd only been doing this for a week.

"She left once before, and I missed all the signs. I don't want to miss something again."

"I thought you were happy."

"We are! I...think we are. So far, this has all been Dom's doing. She wanted to move, to fix up the house, to try and stop pushing ourselves harder than we need to... it's something she constructed, and I feel like--" he paused. "Wallpaper."

Jean arched an eyebrow at the analogy. "_Wallpaper_?"

"Decorative. Not a significant structural component."

"A non-participant." She nodded her head. "Well, what do you think you could do about that?"

"I don't know!" He growled. "I thought about getting into law-- I have the degree and I've never really had a chance to practice. I think I'd like that. But that doesn't really solve the problem."

"So what do you think you need? The both of you?"

"I'm not sure. The things I always wanted out of life are things Dom has never really given thought to. Oath, the fact that she's stayed in one place for more than six months, _without_ be the benefit of working at all is... a departure for her. Settled is not a word I'd use to describe her."

"But she must _like_ living there with you. She wouldn't otherwise, I'd think."

"It doesn't _feel_ permanent," he admitted finally. "I guess that puts me on edge."

"Well, I think your best bet is to stop telling _me_ all of this, and tell the person who matters. Then you can decide what you want to do. You never know--maybe she feels the same way."

"Maybe." He finished the last exercise, wiping sweat from his forehead. "That isn't getting any easier," he commented wearily.

Jean sighed. "I know. It's _just_ the telekinesis?"

"Yes," he grated, more frustrated with himself than with the question, even if Jean had asked him it several times before. "Oath, you think I'd lie about that? The telepathy is _fine_. Better than it had been, actually." He sighed. "The TK just never came back."

Jean frowned slightly. "I suppose," she replied dolefully, "That we should start considering the possibility of burnout."

Nathan grimaced. "I don't think I want to."

Jean shook her head. "The power you unleashed at Akkaba was amazing, Nathan. With so much of your reserves constantly focused inward on the virus, you body just wasn't used to dealing with that much power. It's a definite possibility, especially since atrophy is quickly being ruled out as a cause. You _have_ gotten better, it's just not as much as I was hoping for."

"Or maybe I just need to work harder," he replied insolently.

Jean winced inwardly. She should have expected that, he'd been much the same way right after Apocalypse's defeat, trying to force his body to do what he demanded of it, even when he was hardly up to the task. "That's a possibility," she responded carefully. "I just think that maybe you should start accepting this as one of the possible outcomes. I'm _sorry_, Nathan, and I wish I could do something more for you."

"I'll be fine," he replied dismissively, heading towards the door.

Jean let him go, recognizing the wall he'd thrown up around himself. It was a sight that was sadly all too familiar--one she'd hoped was in the past.

----

"Jean! Do you know where Nate went?" The redheaded telepath looked up from where she was straightening up the array of children's toys littering the den floor. Given how long it'd been since there'd been children in the mansion, it seemed everyone had gone to town providing Rachel with an assortment of the flashiest, most obnoxious toys possible. "I haven't seen him since this morning, and he's not exactly answering me..." Domino frowned slightly. The silence on the other end of the psilink was a pretty good signal that Nate wanted to be left alone, but then, she'd never been one to take the hint anyway. 

"He was going down by the lake," Jean replied hesitantly. "He took Rachel with him. I don't think he really wants company."

Domino smiled wryly. "Well, I figured that much. But I've never hesitated to walk into the lion's den before... Thanks." 

He was sitting near the shore, apparently holding an intense conversation with his sister as she toddled along the shoreline, picking objects up and handing them to him with the kind of intense interest that only children can maintain. "Am I interrupting?" She asked, walking over, smiling despite herself as Rachel latched onto her leg. "And here I thought you were supposed to all fixated on your mother," she teased, scooping the girl up and sitting down next to Nate. She adjusted Rachel's hat--pink with cat ears sewn to the top, and shook her head. "I guess no one ever bothered to tell your mother pink is a crummy color on redheads." She glanced over at Nate. "You weren't answering me."

He glanced over at her, Rachel seated securely in her lap, and something inside him inexplicably ached. He looked away again. "I--just wanted some space," he said finally. "She's quiet." 

"Well, if your vocabulary consisted of 'Ma,' 'Da,' and 'Boom,' you'd be quiet too," Dom replied with a smirk, then winced. "Rach, let go of my hair..." The child merely laughed as Domino tried to pull the lock of hair out of her grip. "Oh, you're a troublemaker, are you? Just like your brother. You know what that means, don't you? Tickle monster!" Rachel shrieked in delight and Dom laughed. 

Nate cracked a smile despite himself. "For someone who claims to hate kids..."

"Well, the ones who scream and throw tantrums in public, sure. She's... not so bad." She bounced the toddler in her lap a little. "Are you, you little marshmallow?" She glanced up. "Was Jean afraid she was going to get hypothermia when she bought this coat or what?"

"A little over protective, maybe." Nate replied, his eyes locking on hers with an intensity that was a little unnerving. "Can you blame her?"

"No, I suppose I can't." She glanced down at Rachel, then looked up again. "How 'bout we pass you off to your brother, huh?" She asked quickly. She handed Rachel off and stood. "Well, I think I'll leave you to your bonding, I guess..." 

"Dom..."

Dom glanced back at the house, then at Nathan. "I'll catch you later," she said finally, before hurrying off. Nathan sighed and ran a hand back through his hair as Rachel resumed her shoreline scavenger hunt.

----

"I'm sorry about this afternoon," Domino said without ceremony, sinking down on the bed in their room. Nate had kept his distance that evening at dinner, and she'd decided to diffuse the situation by just staying out of the way.

"There's nothing to apologize for."

"And that's just a veiled version of 'sorry has no meaning,' isn't it?"

He gave her a sideways glance. "You didn't do anything wrong," he pointed out.

"I bailed on you when you wanted to talk. At least I _assume_ that's what you wanted."

"You assume wrong," he said flatly. "There isn't anything to talk about, is there?"

"Well, certainly not if I don't know _what_ we'd be talking about," she muttered under her breath. "Forget it. I don't _want_ to argue with you over what is, apparently, nothing."

He sighed, shrugging off his shirt. "You're right. This is pointless. And I'm tired."

"Well, you're not exactly used to chasing rugrats all day," she smirked. "Rachel wear you out?"

"Maybe a little," he cracked a smile. "I don't mind."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," she replied wryly.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just that--you wouldn't mind," she replied, turning her head away quickly. "I don't want to have this conversation," she said finally.

His hand rested on her shoulder. "We don't have to."

Nothing but compassion in his voice. He was giving her the out she wanted. She looked up at him. "No, we should. But not now."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead lightly. "Okay."

----

Discomfort woke her, and she frowned, realizing most of it was leaking down the link from Nathan. She sat up, stretching lightly before leaning over to look at Nate.  
He wasn't awake yet, but the expression on his face was pained. She sighed and brushed a hand along his cheek lightly. He stirred, eyes opening a crack. "Hey, babe," she said quietly, brushing hair from his eyes. His skin felt hot--she wouldn't be surprised if he was running a low-grade fever. "Not feeling so great this morning, are we?"

"Been better," he admitted, hating the apprehension he saw in her eyes. "I'll be okay."

"I know. You're just pushing yourself too hard," she replied, a scolding edge to her voice. She helped him sit up, propping a few pillows behind him. "You get some more rest. I'll tell Jean you're in no shape to play today."

He reached for her hand and gave it a quick squeeze. "Thanks. Dom..."

"Yeah?"

"Don't worry too much."

"Well," she sighed, "I'll try not to."

He watched her go, wanting to call her back so that he could hold her, an anchor in the chaos that was currently swirling about him. Dreaming of the family he'd lost was not uncommon--the memories and nightmares would likely haunt him until the end of his days. But they'd left him feeling more agitated than normal, and he didn't feel comfortable in opening up to Dom about it. Not yet, not when she might find reason to blame herself. He rubbed a hand over his eyes and sighed, looking upward. He was really starting to hate the sight of ceilings.

----

Domino headed down to the kitchen, trying to shove away the concern that sat heavy in the pit of her stomach. It was really far too early to be awake and thinking about this, she thought tiredly, but couldn't quite banish the memory of the fragility she'd seen in his eyes. Jean was the single other occupant when she wandered into the kitchen a few moments later. "Morning," she mumbled, making a bee-line for the coffee pot. She was _really_ going to have to talk with Nathan about his timing.

"Good morning," the redheaded telepath replied, and after a few moments, when Cable did not follow her appearance in the room, asked, "Where's Nathan?"

"Not coming down. He's... not feeling very well this morning." She saw concern flash across Jean's face and cut her off before she could question her. "The virus is perfectly stable. I'd have dragged his ass downstairs if it weren't. He's just in a little more pain than usual this morning. He's been overworking himself these past few days, I'm sure. Staying quiet for a few hours usually helps."

Jean nodded, giving her a guarded smile. "Thank you."

Dom tossed the redhead a quizzical look over her shoulder as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "For what?"

"Looking out for him," she replied. "I know it's silly, but sometimes I can't help but still think of him as a little boy."

Domino shook her head and returned to the table. "Some days, it can be a hard distinction to make," she smirked.

Jean laughed. "Too much like his father. I don't think Scott's _ever_ grown up. He's just good at hiding it."

"Nate doesn't even bother," Domino replied with a snort. "Bastard knows I'll give in if he pouts," she grumbled, shoving hair out of her face. "It's impossible to stay pissed at him when he's looking at me like a kicked puppy."

Domino's good-natured muttering caused Jean to laugh again. "I seem to recall that he _was_ rather good at weaseling his way out of trouble."

"It's disturbingly endearing. Almost as much so as the look he gets when he's utterly baffled." She rested her head on her hand. "Good lord, it really _is_ too early for me to be awake."

"You know," Jean said, giving her a solicitous smile. "It's not exactly a _secret_ that you love him."

"No, I suppose not," Domino mumbled. "It's just--uh, different, I guess. Force of habit." She sat up, sipping her coffee as she let her eyes drift to the window. "We spent a lot of years trying to _define_ our relationship, deciding what lines we could and couldn't cross... suddenly that's all changed. I don't think I've totally adjusted."

"Funny, I think he feels the same way."

"He told you that."

"He tells me a lot of things. Because it's safe, I think. He knows I won't judge him."

"Anything I should worry about?"

"No," Jean replied. "I think... he's just a little confused right now. Not sure of what he should be doing."

"Yeah, well... considering the way his whole life was planned for him, that's hardly unexpected," she replied, surprised at the bitterness that'd seeped into the words. 'And maybe I'm harboring a bit of pent up resentment,' she thought wryly.

"I get the feeling you don't have a very high opinion of the Askani," Jean replied mildly.

'_Giving me a chance to talk about it_,' she realized. The woman was just full of surprises. She sighed. "I can't really make a fair judgment, honestly. I never experienced it first hand." She carefully omitted mention of the trip she and Nathan had taken to his era years ago, unsure if he'd ever told anyone else about it. "But I see what all of that doctrine did to him, Jean. I see someone who deserved a hell of a lot more out of life than he ever got, and that makes me angry."

"Understandable, I suppose. I've always wished Scott and I had had more time with him. Maybe then..." She shook her head. "There was something else he mentioned... I'm not sure why he brought it up, actually. And feel free to tell me to butt out if it's none of my business."

"Shoot," she replied. "Nate knows the things I don't talk about. I can't believe he'd violate that."

"He mentioned you'd been married."

"Oh. That." '_He would bring that up_,' she thought tiredly. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean--"

Domino waved a hand. "It's alright. It just... didn't last very long. It was a bad decision, and the ending was worse."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be," she replied dismissively. "I'm not." It wasn't the total truth, but she wasn't about to start in on a discussion of her emotional hang-ups with Nathan's mother over coffee. She turned her mug over in her hands, feeling fidgety. "I think it gives Nate and I a sort of equal footing, in the end. We understand each other."

----

_"Nathan?"_

_A light breeze ruffled his hair, and in the distance, he could hear the sounds of the camp--members of Clan Chosen going about the necessities of life, despite ever-present war. Even with his eyes closed, he could see Aliya clearly, her hand resting lightly on Tyler's shoulder as they walked down the embankment towards him._

"Nathan?"

He opened his eyes.

Domino was standing s few feet off, hugging herself against the chill November wind that sent leaves cart wheeling across the lawn. "Nate, you okay?"

"Fine," he replied, shaking off the vision. He made a motion to stand, but Dom waved him back down, walking over to take a place across from him on the dead grass.

"I didn't interrupt, did I? I didn't notice you'd gotten up." 

"I'm sick of ceilings, I told you."

"So you did. Feeling better?" He wasn't, if the way he was shielding their link was any indication. She prodded it gently, just enough to let him know she'd noticed. He flinched almost imperceptibly.

"No."

She sighed and quietly reminded herself that the admission, at least, was somewhat reassuring. So unlike the days before she'd known the truth about the virus. She reached for his hand. "I wish I could do _something_," she replied.

"It's okay."

"No it's _not_, damnit. But... there's nothing I _can_ do except be angry about it, and that doesn't help anything." Her head dropped. "So much for being comforting." She sighed and looked up again. "We should go in. I doubt sitting here in the cold is helping matters."

"Probably not," he replied with a chagrined look as he got up. "Cold makes the incursion boundary ache a little."

"So you're telling me that you were just sitting out here being masochistic?" She paused. "How long _have_ you been out here?"

"A few hours."

She sighed. "You moron."

"Hey, I'm okay." He gave her shoulder a light squeeze.

"Ouch," she winced. "Careful there..."

"...what did you do to your shoulder?"

"Banged it up a bit in Danger Room fighting Gambit earlier," she grumbled, rubbing it gingerly.

"_Gambit?_"

"Hey... he's quick. He actually gave me a good workout." Nate gave her a wary look as they crossed the lawn towards the back door. "Oh, don't even. That charm of his is about as enticing as a bull elephant's."

"So, you're saying he beat you?"

"Oh, hell no. I still kicked his skinny Cajun ass," she grinned.

"You know, I would have joined you."

"Oh, don't go getting all offended on me. Firstly, I thought you were resting like I told you to, not out communing with nature, and secondly, I was hardly about to give you a chance to overexert yourself. Which you would have, because you're a stubborn bastard."

"You like that about me," he replied following her into the kitchen.

"Beside the point," she retorted. "Anyway, it was fun, and LeBeau didn't seem concerned that you'd take offence and kick his ass, so I actually had a challenge on my hands." She took the icepack he offered. "Thanks."

"Why would I?"

"What?"

"Kick his ass."

"Ohh. Caveman mentality. General consensus seems to be that anyone who bothers me faces your wrath. Cute, huh?"

He blinked. "_My_ wrath? Oath, they should be more concerned about retribution from _you_."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Asshole."

"Shrew."

"Is this how you two sweet-talk each other?"

Dom glanced over to where Bobby was standing in the doorway, eyeing them both suspiciously. "Nah, that's more like "Awww... who's a cute l'il Summers, yes you are.'" She grinned and ruffled Nathan's hair.

Bobby blinked and looked at Nate, who was keeping a perfectly deadpan expression despite the way his hair now stuck up erratically. "Your girlfriend scares me."

"She should."

----

"Nathan, not that I mind the attempt at romanticism... but isn't it a little cold outside for dinner?"

"Nope," he gave her a lopsided grin as he lead her outside. "I called in a favor."

Domino arched an eyebrow at him. "Isn't getting Storm to alter the weather a bit...extreme?"

He shook his head as he lead her down the walkway to the dock, which he'd already set up for them. "It's just a little temperature bubble. She said it wouldn't affect anything else. I wouldn't have had her do it if I thought it would cause problems."

"O-kay. I guess I'm just... surprised." She sat down on the blanket that'd been spread across the wooden planks. "Is there a _reason_ you decided to go to this much trouble? We could have run in to the city."

"I like the view?" He seated himself across from her.

She looked up at him and grinned. "That I can definitely second."

A gruff chuckle of amusement escaped him. "Well, that and the fact that we haven't gone out since we got here, really."

"You've been busy."

"Not _that_ busy," he countered.

"We've never really been into the whole 'date' thing," she added.

"Maybe that was part of the problem."

She shrugged, watching as he set out dinner. "That looks good..."

"I had a little help."

Her eyebrow shot up again. "Oh? Is _that_ what you and Jean were up to all afternoon?"

He grinned. "Maybe."

Domino laughed despite herself. "I think I really should be irritated at you, but for some reason, I'm not."

"Good. It's not so strange, is it?"

"What, trying to behave like normal human beings?" She teased. "I suppose it shouldn't be." She turned to her dinner, eating for a few moments in silence. "So," she said finally, "there's really no other motivation behind this?"

"Should there be?" He asked, feigning nonchalance. He did mean to attempt a serious conversation at some point during the evening, but he was trying to bide his time. He wasn't even quite sure what to talk to her _about_ at the moment.

"Well, it seems a bit extravagant for just being bored."

He shrugged. "To try and make up for how irritating I've been?"

"And since when do you care if you're being irritating?" She smirked.

"I care when it's bothering you."

"Oh. Well..." She trailed off, returning to her meal, content to just sit in silence for awhile. She caught Nathan glancing in her direction several times, and tried to ignore it. Hadn't he just _said_ there was no motivation behind the dinner? Of course, that would be assuming he was telling the truth. Which he probably wasn't. "Nate?"

"Hrm?"

"Are you _sure_ there's nothing you want to tell me?"

He looked at her for a long moment, then shook his head. "No, why?"

"Because I feel like I'm constantly catching you with your mouth half-open, ready to say _something_, but all I get is a blank look--rather like the one you're giving me now, as a matter of fact."

"Um..." He cursed mentally for being so obvious, wishing he'd taken more time to prepare before arranging all of this. 

"That's very enlightened."

"Give me a minute here," he grumbled, stalling for time. He honestly didn't know _what_ to say to her--_he_ still hadn't come to grips with the uneasiness that was plaguing him, attempting an explanation at this point would be nothing short of a disaster. Still he needed to say something. Something sufficiently convincing. He frowned. There was always the conversation from the previous night, but that meant dealing with messy emotions on his part, and a balancing act to keep Dom from spooking like she had twice the previous day. That hadn't been right either--he tucked the thought away, vowing to deal with it later. Dom was still watching him expectantly. "Well..." he hedged. "Jean and I have been talking..."

Dom set aside her fork, hearing the hesitation in his voice. "Should I be concerned?"

"Not...concerned." He sighed. "There's no pretty way of putting this. At this point, given how long we've been working and how little I've actually accomplished, there's a very really possibility that I'm just _not_ going to get anything more back." 

The statement's impact, though imperceptible on her face, shown through in her eyes. "But you said..."

He grimaced. "That was Jean's early assessment, when everything was still touch-and-go. But now that my telepathy is back to full strength..."

"And the TK still isn't..." she finished. "But wasn't most of the force you used in Akkaba telekinesis? Doesn't it make sense that it would take more time to recover?"

He reached out and laid his hand on hers. "Dom... It's been two years."

She pulled her hand away. "I know that, damnit! I just..." She took a deep breath. "Okay. I can... I just need time to think it over."

"It's not so bad," he replied wryly. "Really, this is about the same as what I had at my disposal the whole time we were with the 'Pack." 

"This isn't the same and you know it," she replied, surprised at how bitter she sounded. "I didn't know you were fighting a goddamned life-stealing virus at the time."

"Dom..." He sighed inwardly, knowing her frustration wasn't directed at him--that would have been easier. He knew how to handle her when she was pissed at _him_. It was when she was angry at the world in general that things got tricky. "C'mere." He coaxed her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, her head tucked against his collarbone. "It's okay. _I'm_ not upset over it--anymore anyway. It's...frustrating. But it's not as bad as it seems. And it's not definite. You could be right, the telekinesis could be taking a long time to heal, but right now it's better to deal with the current situation than to sit around in hopes that it'll change." For a diversionary topic, the conversation had certainly gotten messy in a hurry, he noted wryly, running a hand soothingly along Dom's back. "Okay?" He could feel her sigh, like a balloon deflating, and she straightened up a little bit. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry. That's... not exactly the kind of news I was expecting."

"It'll work out okay."

"Well, I certainly hope so." She pulled away. "C'mon... dinner's getting cold on us."

----

Dinner had been cleared away, and the unnatural warmth had slowly dissipated, but the lure of the dark, clear, star-filled sky reflected on the surface of the calm lake had kept them on the dock long after the cold would have otherwise driven them inside. Across the lake, lights appeared in the boathouse windows. "Ever wonder how they manage?"

Nathan glanced over at his partner, moonlight reflecting off her dark hair, and slid his arm around her waist. "Scott and Jean?" He asked, following her gaze. "Sometimes. But then I remember the conditions Aliya and I raised Tyler in, and it doesn't seem so impossible."

"I can't even fathom it," she replied. "Milo and I never even discussed it. I think--" She paused for a moment, gaze drifting from the boathouse to the full harvest moon overhead. "We both knew he'd never make it out of government custody alive, so there was really nothing _to_ discuss."

"Tyler wasn't exactly planned." There was a hint of pain in his voice that he couldn't quite hide.

"He wasn't your son."

"Not--technically."

Her eyes locked on his for a long moment, and she shook her head. "I don't know how you--the both of you--could ever deal with that."

"It was easier than you'd think. He was my son in every single way that ever mattered, Dom. I was his father. Compared to that love, it was only a little hurt." 

Domino drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around them. "He was very lucky to have someone who loved him so much," she said quietly.

Nathan let go and leaned back on his arms, eyes locking on the star-filled sky. "_I_ was lucky. Oath, I had more than I'd ever dreamt was possible. After I lost Redd and Slym, I didn't think I'd ever know what family was again. Aliya and Tyler gave that back to me."

Something had shifted in Domino's posture, a tightness to her shoulders that betrayed her unease, and a growing sense of distance on the link. "I'm... happy you had that," she said finally, the words faint and strained sounding. She pushed herself to her feet. "I think I'm gonna go in... it's cold out here." She continued, voice stronger though she didn't look at him.

"Dom..."

She paused. "Yeah?"

He shook his head. "Never mind." He climbed to his feet. "I'll come with you."


	8. 8

  
Part Eight 

"Nathan? You look a little down this morning."

He shrugged. "Let's just get to work."

Jean gave him a speculative look. "I've got a better idea. Let's just call off the training for today, and you can tell me what's on your mind." When he started to protest, Jean laid a hand on his arm. "Nathan, you've done nothing _but_ talk while we've been doing this. At this point, I think that helping you sort out whatever is bothering you is going to be a lot more helpful than the training we've been doing."

He looked at her and ran a hand back through his hair. "I'd... appreciate that."

Jean gave him a pleasant smile. "Good." Glancing around the empty Danger Room, she added. "Why don't we find someplace more... conducive to conversation."

----

Nathan leaned back against the edge of the sofa, unease settling heavy on his shoulders. They'd ended up in the library again, the two of them seated on the plush oriental rugs that covered the hardwood floor. To anyone else, the arrangement might have seemed unnatural, but between him and Jean, it was one that worked.  
He sighed. "I tried meditation. It only confuses things more. I keep seeing... Oath," he breathed. "I keep seeing Aliya and Tyler. There were dreams... months ago, but I thought..." He trailed off. "I didn't think it was _me_."

"You haven't talked to Domino about it?"

He grimaced. "Not exactly. We talked some last night, but not about the dreams in specific... She always closes up when my past enters the conversation. She's not... jealous, but it would hurt. I've hurt her enough already. Bright Lady, I spent a year pursuing a relationship with someone pretending to be her, and I didn't even notice the difference. She's already forgiven me for more than anyone should have. It'd be like betraying her again."

"Would it? It's _your_ past, Nathan. You're certainly allowed to remember it, to _miss_ them."

"This isn't the same."

"Then maybe you need to examine why this is happening, Nathan."

"I don't _know_ why," he growled in frustration. "I haven't the faintest clue what I'm _doing_ anymore."

"Would it help," Jean asked gently, "if you had someone to just _talk_ to? Who _wants_ to listen? It must be hard keeping everything locked away."

"I've had years of practice," he replied dryly.

"Well, _I_ would like to hear anything you care to share with me. It broke my heart when your father and I had to leave you, Nathan. It would be nice to know you were happy."

"I was... I--"

She rested a hand on his arm. "Why don't you tell me about Tyler?"

----

His session with Jean ended early, and still feeling restless, Nathan went to track down Dom. They really needed to talk--she didn't want to, and that was fine, but he was going to have to force the issue or learn to live with the vague sense of apprehension that had been dogging him for weeks. And he had a feeling the latter wasn't really an option. He finally found her in the garage, sorting through a pile of keys, jacket slung over her shoulder. 

"You going somewhere?"

"Actually," she gave him a wry smile. "I've got to make a run into New York. Stuff I need to take care of."

"Oh. We could--"

Dom held up a hand, cutting him off. "Not really a group outing, sorry. Look, why don't you do something with your dad? You two have hardly said a word to each other while we've been here."

Nathan gave her a sullen look. "We don't have anything _to_ talk about."

"Well, you can work on that," she replied giving him a light peck on the cheek. "I'll be back tonight, promise."

So much for talking, he thought tiredly as he watched her depart.

----

"You lose something?" Bobby looked up from channel surfing long enough to watch Cyclops look around the room distractedly.

Scott Summers scratched his head. "Only my daughter."

"Oh. Jean had her. I _think_ she's taking Rachel into town with her."

"Jean's working with Nathan."

"Maybe plans changed?" Drake shrugged, returning his attention to the television.

_'Jean?'_ He sent across their rapport.

_#Yes, Dear?#_

_'Do you...'_

_#She's with me. Our session ended early, so I thought Rachel and I could use some quality time. You've been looking after her all week, after all.#_

_'Oh. But--'_

_#Why don't you see what your _son_ is up to? With all the attention you've been lavishing on Rachel, he's going to feel neglected,#_ she teased.

_'But--'_

_#Scott. I know you two don't exactly... communicate well. Maybe it's time to work on that, hmm?#_

He sighed. _'All right.'_

_#Good. I'll see you this evening then.#_ She gave him a quick mental embrace before breaking contact. Shaking his head, Scott went off to track down his time-displaced son.

----

Domino wandered into the small dinner, eyes scanning the booths until she found who she was looking for. She slid into the booth, slipping off her jacket and draping it on the seat next to her.

"You look a little ragged today," G.W. commented.

"Didn't sleep well," she replied. "And _don't_ lecture me on it. You know I don't listen."

"True enough. Still it'd be nice to know you're taking care of yourself. From a prospective employer's viewpoint, of course."

Dom sighed. "About that... I don't know if I can take the job right now, G.W. Don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for the offer--" She broke off as the waitress came to take their orders. 

"But," he countered, once the girl had gone again.

"But I think it's too soon. Nate and I are still hammering out some personal issues, and--Christ, now with this... I was gone for half an hour. How am I supposed to feel secure leaving for days at a time?"

"Hey, no pressure, Dom. You don't have to take it now... you don't have to take the offer, period, if that's what you decide. But you and I both know Nate _can_ take care of himself. For a few days, anyway. It'd certainly be nice to have you on the team."

"Yeah... I don't know. I'll have to see how Nate feels."

"You haven't _told_ him?"

"I was waiting for the right time," she admitted. "And then this happened. I guess I'm still waiting."

"Dom, whatever your hesitation is, I'm sure it's not as big a deal as you've convinced yourself it is. Things never are."

"You're probably right," she sighed. "It's just my way of telling myself that maybe _I_ need more time."

"Take all the time you need. Offer will still be there. I can understand that dealing with Nate needs to come first. I've got a vested interest in this anyway."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow.

"Sure. Who'd you think gave him your number?"

----

"We were set up."

"This surprises you?" Nathan lowered his sunglasses, looking around the interior of the restaurant while they waited to be seated. Jean had apparently offered up the same suggestion to Scott as Dom had to him--and had also conveniently vacated the grounds. He somehow doubted it'd been coincidence, especially after he'd learned they'd spent a good portion of the previous morning talking. 

"Only that they cooperated on it."

"You'd be surprised," Nathan replied dryly. "Dom will do just about anything if she decides it'd be 'good for me.'"

"Well, there's nothing fundamentally wrong with that, is there?" Scott asked as they were shown to a table.

"Dom's ideas of what's good for me can be... interesting."

"Somehow, that's hardly surprising." An uncomfortable silence settled between them as they looked over their menus and placed orders. Scott cleared his throat, finally speaking up. "This isn't going to go any quicker by staring at each other."

"You think?" Nathan grumbled in reply.

Holding back the urge to sigh in frustration, Scott valiantly tried to keep the conversation going. It was going to be a _very_ long lunch, otherwise. "So, how has the training with Jean been going? She hasn't really said much about it. I think she was hoping I'd just ask you."

Nate looked away, mouth set in a grim line. "It's not." He said finally.

"What?"

"You heard me. It's not. I'm not getting anywhere." Frustration and anger showed plainly on his face. "It's one big flonqing waste of time."

"But Jean--"

"Jean wants me to admit defeat. Dom thinks I just need to work harder. There's no _point_ to any of this."

"And how much of that is frustration talking? "

"I don't need a lecture," Nathan snarled.

"Too bad," Scott retorted. "Would it _kill_ you to admit that just maybe you _can't_ do everything, Nathan?" 

After a pause, Nate gave him a stern look and replied, "No. I fully admit that I can't fly."

This, Scott thought as he tried to repress a laugh, must be what it was like to be on the receiving end of one of his own jokes. It figured that Nathan would have inherited his sense of humor. "Well, that's good," he replied, "Because I don't think I could catch you if you decided to test that theory." Their food arrived, and they ate in silence for a few minutes. Scott was fairly sure that Nathan was now inwardly gloating over the fact that he'd managed to change the subject. "So you haven't made _any_ progress?" He asked, watching Nathan flinch almost imperceptibly at being called on it.

"Some." His french-fries suddenly appeared to be intensely interesting. "Not very much."

"Oh." He stopped for a moment, trying to form a reply. "This situation doesn't..."

"Compromise my control on the virus? Not if I'm careful. I don't have much margin for error anymore." He frowned down at his sandwich. "It's just so flonqing aggravating. I should be able to _do_ this."

"Why do you need to?" Scott asked, a thought occurring to him. "It's not likely Apocalypse is going to come back from the dead. Not after the mess you made."

A wry laugh escaped Nathan unbidden. "Was it really that bad? I don't remember." 

"You should have heard the complaints from the team. They're the ones who had to clean it up."

"I'm nothing if not enthusiastic about my work."

"You're also dodging the question."

Nathan's hand clenched reflexively. "Weren't you the one always harping at me about learning to use my powers?"

"Because you didn't seem to have any interest in it, Nathan. I wasn't asking you to do the impossible."

"This shouldn't _be_ impossible!"

"Things change," he replied calmly, but forcefully. "People change. And when that change happens, we _adapt_ to it, and find a way to work with it. You've fought enough battles to know that. So you can't go toe to toe with every damned threat to humanity there is anymore. Learn to live with that, find other ways. Isn't there anything else worth _doing_ in life?"

"I don't _know_," he growled. "I haven't had much chance to find out."

"I don't think you should let Dom hear you say that."

Nathan stared at him for a long moment. "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked finally, and assaulted the pickle spear on his plate with his fork.

Scott sighed. "You've been living together for--nearly a year?"

"Closer to six months," Nate grumbled, still mauling the unhappy pickle.

"And you're telling me you don't know what you want. That doesn't strike me as reflecting very well on the relationship."

Nathan gave him a baleful look. "You--" He shook his head. "Don't make judgments when you don't know the whole story."

"Then why don't you fill me in?" Scott helpfully offered up his own pickle spear for mutilation.

"No."

"So," Scott replied slowly. "I can't comment, if I don't know the whole story. But you won't tell me the whole story." He paused. "I swear, you must have gotten this sadistic streak from your mother."

"I don't think you should let Jean hear you say that."

Scott resisted the urge to tear his hair out. "Nathan," he continued, trying to remain undaunted. He was nothing if not persistent, after all. "All I mean is, in all that time, neither of you has stopped to consider what you want to do next?"

"I wanted to start a nice little law practice," Nathan replied almost wistfully. "I'd have an office. I'd draw up wills and contracts and divorce papers. It would be nice."

Scott blinked, then remembered that his son couldn't see the baffled look he was giving him. "So... why don't you?"

Nathan looked at him as if he'd suddenly sprouted another head. "Because it would drive Dom insane," he responded. He stabbed the now shapeless pickles for emphasis.

"Oh."

"Look, Scott. I appreciate the effort, but I think I've had all the bonding I can take. No offence," he added belatedly.

Scott cursed inwardly as he watched the crack in his son's armor seal itself seamlessly. Well, he'd given it a shot, anyway. Jean certainly couldn't claim he hadn't tried. "None taken," he replied tiredly, and went to take care of the bill. Nathan stared forlornly at the former pickles for a long moment, then set the fork down and followed.


	9. 9

  
Part Nine 

It was dark by the time Domino pulled back into the garage, depositing the car keys in the jumble by the door before entering the house. She'd run a few errands after her lunch with G.W., and that, combined with hellish traffic on the drive home had made her later than she'd intended. Most of the mansion was quiet, though she could hear a TV droning on someplace and voices talking quietly. She found Nathan in the kitchen, drinking coffee and muttering over something he was reading in the newspaper. "Hey, babe."

"You're back late," he replied.

"Traffic sucked. How was your afternoon?"

"You conspired against me."

"Awww. You poor baby. Was it really that bad?" Domino slung an arm around his shoulders and deposited herself gracefully on his lap.

Nathan gave her a pathetic look. "Yes."

"You're not convincing me," she replied. "I bet it was good for you, and you just don't want to admit it."

"Talking with Scott has never been good for either one of us," he grumbled, wrapping his arms around her. "It always ends in an argument."

Domino pulled away a bit, fixing him with a stern look. "And whose fault is that? Because I somehow doubt that Scott's the one instigating disputes." She reached out and swiped his coffee mug.

Nathan grumbled something under his breath. "How did your day go?"

"You're lousy at changing the subject, you know that?" She smirked. "It was fine. You would have been utterly bored." A white lie, but it wasn't going to hurt him. And she vowed she'd tell him all about it once she'd made up her own mind as to what she wanted to do. She set the mug back on the table and rested her head against his shoulder briefly. "Why don't we head upstairs? I'm sure this poor chair would appreciate it."

Nathan kept his arm around her waist as they wandered back to their room. There had been some logic in his conversation with Scott--and now that both he and Jean had pointed it out, it was glaringly obvious that he was going to have to sit down and have a serious conversation with Dom in the near future, as much as he dreaded the prospect.  
It would have been so much easier if he didn't have to contend with all the reluctance on her part. He had the feeling that, as far as she was concerned, things were more or less fine, and she was perfectly content to leave it at that. He couldn't, and that was part of the problem. 

"You got all quiet on me," Domino commented as she changed and slid into bed. "Something the matter?"

"Not really," he replied, climbing in beside her and pulling her close. The world always seemed a bit cleared when he could just hold her. It was a comfort he'd been missing for far too long. Nagging fear in the back of his mind reminded him of how easily he could lose it all again. Those few days when she'd fled to Las Vegas, trying to 'find herself,' she'd told him later, had been the longest in recent memory. Longer than when she'd been at Muir, because at least then he'd known she was safe, just a phone call away. The fear seemed silly, but he couldn't shake it off.

"Sure? You're being more huggy than usual."

"I missed you."

She chuckled, drawing the covers closer around them both. "Well, I'm not going anywhere."

----

Muttering a few choice words, Scott Summers pushed his way into the kitchen entry. Shrugging off his jacket, he idly noted that as much as he liked the privacy living in the boathouse provided, the walk across the lawn to the mansion could get tedious. Especially when the temperature was hovering just enough above freezing to keep the steady drizzle from turning to slush.

"Lovely weather we're having, huh?"

On reflection, Scott would wonder how he'd managed to miss Domino's presence in the room. At that moment, however, he was too busy trying to keep his skin from jumping clear of his skeleton. 

Domino saw his startled reaction and chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm on my second cup here." She waved the coffee mug a bit for emphasis.

Scott gave her a puzzled look and glanced at his watch. "It's only eight."

"I need to break Nathan of these sudden early bird tendencies he's developed," she smiled wryly. "He tries not to be disruptive, but it's hard to sleep through two hundred plus pounds of person vacating the bed. He was up at seven," she added. "And I just don't sleep that well alone anymore. Go figure." 

Scott tried to hide his lack of reply to that by busying himself pouring orange juice. He stuck the carton back in the fridge, taking the glass in hand. "Oh," he finally replied lamely, wondering where on earth his conversation skills had crawled off to. Never mind that he had no idea what to say to the woman seated across from him.

"So, is this how your conversations with Nathan usually go?"

"Pretty much."

"Try books next time."

"Books?"

"Yeah... made from dead trees, the pages turn? He reads a lot."

"Oh. I didn't know that..."

"Well, I suppose you don't go to law school if you don't like to read... please tell me you know he went to law school."

"He mentioned it at some point," Scott smiled thinly. "It was somewhat surprising."

Dom grinned. "Not really...well, not if you know him like I do, anyway. He's got this... desire to learn things. Dunno... maybe it comes from knowing nothing but war for most of his life."

"Just--how long *have* you known him, anyway?"

"Almost twenty years, as impossible as that seems..." She replied amusedly.

"Twenty?"

"I was eighteen, if that's what you're wondering," she said, pushing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and grinning mischievously.

"I have the sudden urge to give my son a stern talking to," Scott deadpanned.

Domino snickered and took a sip of her coffee. "Y'know, I'm pretty much a captive audience. It'd be a good time to grill me for information."

"You're very odd."

"I date your son. It's a given."

"Okay... Do you ever wear any other color?" He gestured to her blouse.

She glanced down. "Oh... well, I think I have a lime green bra someplace."

Scott choked on his orange juice, and she laughed. "Oh, come on. You married *Jean* for heaven's sake. After that, I can't be *that* shocking."

"You're not Jean," he pointed out.

"Observant. It would be very wrong if I were."

"My family seems to attract... colorful women."

"So I've noticed," she replied. "Is your father still with..." She sighed. "The cat woman."

"Hepzibah? As far as I know... he doesn't exactly write home much." Scott replied wryly.

"Well, the life of a space pirate is probably very taxing," she remarked. "Discussing your family always gives me a headache," she added.

"Yours is simpler?"

"Ah, now you're prying," she shook a finger at him grinning. "Let's just say I'm not related to any super villains bent on world domination."

"That does put you on better footing than about half of the team."

"And to think people say you don't have a sense of humor."

----

"Nathan?" Domino peeked into the library cautiously. "Ahha! There you are. You're a hard person to get a hold of lately, y'know." She walked over to where he was seated on the carpeting. "Did I interrupt meditation?" She asked, looking down at him.

He shook his head. "Not really. Jean had to cut the training short today." In truth, he'd been trying to get some clarity to his thoughts, get everything into some semblance of order before he tried to talk things out with her. 

"Ah... extracurricular, then," she replied. "How have things been going?"

"About the same," he replied with a shrug. "There's not much I can do about it, no matter how... frustrating that is." 

She nodded. "Understandable. I know I didn't really... react well to that. But you're right." She pursed her lips and blew an errant strand of hair out of her face. "It'll be okay."

"Something's been bothering you."

She blinked down at him. "What makes you say that?"

"You haven't been sleeping well. You don't when something's bothering you," he added.

She sighed. "Yeah, well, you've been distracted too, so I guess we're even."

He took hold of her hand and pulled her down into his lap. "Tell me?"

"Sure, might as well." She pushed her hair behind her ear nervously, deciding there was really no good way to frame the information. Might as well stop dreading it and just get it over with. "G.W. wants me to come work for SHIELD. Not full time," she amended, "but it would mean being away for a few days here and there. I haven't accepted... but I might want to in a few months."

"You should. If you want to."

"You don't mind?"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Of course I do. But I'm not stupid enough to expect you to sit around forever with nothing to do just because I can't keep up anymore."

"Nate..." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Thanks. For understanding." That hadn't been so bad... she'd expected him to be more hurt, somehow. She gave his hand a light squeeze. "So, I've shared... is there anything you wanted to talk about, while we're at it?"

He reached out, brushing an errant curl of dark hair behind her ear, quashing the apprehension that seemed to renew its assault. "Nope." 

She sighed. "Well, if you're sure..." She trailed off, not entirely convinced. She tried to brush it off as lingering paranoia left over from days when most of their conversations had consisted of half-truths on both their parts, skirting around issues still too painful to approach. "Weather's crap," she commented, changing the topic. "Wanna go find lunch and maybe dig out a movie to kill time? There's one hell of a collection down in the rec room."

His arm tightened momentarily around her shoulders. "Sure. Sounds like a plan to me."

----

"He's bluffing."

"Dunno. Cyclops, he got one hell of a poker face, neh?"

"Can it, Cajun."

"Y'know, I think this is the best entertainment we've had in weeks."

"How long _have_ they been doing this?"

"Few hours now."

"Huh. I don't think you could _pay_ me to play poker with that group."

"Let's see... master strategist, gun-happy telepath, someone with probability altering powers, a thief, _and_ Logan? You're right, it'd be insane."

"Hey, quiet in the peanut gallery," Domino called over her shoulder, eyeing Bobby and Warren's little huddle. "It's a poker game, not football. We don't need commentators." 

"Eh, leave the turkeys alone, Neena. They're just jealous 'cause they haven't got the guts t' play with the big kids."

"Turkeys?"

"I think we've just been insulted, Bobby."

"_Turkeys_?"

"Will you two shush?"

"Aw, c'mon Jean, you're just gloating 'cause Scott's winning."

"Damn right I am."

----

Cable looked down at his cards in disgust. "Fold."

"Not having any luck tonight, hmm?"

He gave his partner a baleful look. "Must you be so smug about it?"

"Of course I do. It's my job to give you hell." She glanced over her cards. "Call."

Everyone laid down their hands. "Looks like I win again," Scott commented.

"Are you _smirking?_ He is... he's smirking at us."

"Knew it was a mistake to let Cyke play," Logan grumbled, gathering up the cards.

"You're only saying that because you're losing, old man," Dom countered.

"I ain't losing, kid. That tin soldier of yours is the one gettin' his ass kicked."

"I'm going to--"

"Down, Nate. He's just trying to provoke you."

Nathan crossed his arms and glared.

"Aw, poor baby. Just not your night, huh?"

"Don't patronize me."

"Fine be that way."

"You gonna deal or what?" Nate grumbled.

"You sure you can keep up?" Scott asked.

_#Honey, stop taunting your son with your superior skills.#_

_'Awww, Jean...'_

_#Come to bed, while he still looks up to you.#_

He sighed. "Change of plans, I'm out."

Logan snorted. "Jeanie takin' you to task?"

"Seeing as _I'm_ the one she's leaving with, I'd say I win."

"Ouch. He's got you there, Logan."

"Ah, shuddup, kid." He eyed Nate. "You still in?"

Nathan shook his head. "I think I'll just let Dom wipe the floor with you," he replied, leaning back in his chair.

"Dat some confidence you got, mon ami."

Nate smirked. "I don't need confidence. _I've_ seen her play before."

----

"Gambit folds," he tossed the cards down on the table with a shake of his head. "She's trouble," he commented to Cable as he got up.

"Don't I know it."

"It's down to just you and me, old man. You still game?" Domino gave her old mentor a feral grin.

"Nah," he tossed the cards into the pile. "You win. Good game, Neena. Haven't lost y'r touch."

She laughed. "Good to know." She stood, stretching lightly. "Well, it's probably time for me to turn in anyway. Coming Nate?"

He smirked at her. "Dunno, what's in it for me?"

"Let me rephrase that." She grabbed a fistful of his tee-shirt. "You're coming with me."

A rumble of laughter escaped Logan. "Guess you'd better do what she says."

"As if I'd ever argue."


	10. 10

  
Part Ten 

_The smoke was so thick she could hardly see, not that she was sure she wanted to. She coughed, eyes watering, the smell of burnt flesh so overwhelming she thought she was going to be sick. She remembered another scene like this, years ago, having been caught in an explosion in a remote Peruvian jungle. This was different however. Through breaks in the smoke, the terrain appeared rocky, vaguely familiar in a way she couldn't place.  
She fell to her knees, hoping the smoke would be thinner towards the ground, trying to shut out the moans and cries of pain she heard around her. Her head jerked up at the sound of gunfire in the distance, followed by panicked yelling. Not knowing what else to do, she got to her feet again, doggedly sprinting towards the source of the commotion, rock skittering beneath her feet, distantly hoping she'd be lucky enough not to stumble over any remains as she did so. The smoke had rendered her throat raw, her eyes red and irritated, causing tears to slip down her face. The air around her still felt unnaturally warm, superheated by whatever had caused this devastation._

The wind shifted around her, blowing some of the smoke away and giving her a slight reprieve. Unfortunately, it also gave her a good view of the blast sight, and the image it presented caused her stomach to tie itself in knots. There was a group of brightly clad people--the apparent source of the shouting--racing down the far cliff face, skidding to a halt near the perimeter of the crater, headed off by others, and her mind raced to try and figure out why everything seemed familiar.

"No!"

She froze dead in her tracks, blood gone cold. That was Nathan's voice, though she'd never heard it sound so absolutely terrified in her life. She sprinted closer, then fell to her knees, bile rising in her throat at the sight that greeted her. Suddenly everything was crystal clear--those were Clan Chosen members, faces stricken as their leader fell to his knees, cradling the broken body of his wife. The wind carried snatches of conversation she no longer understood, as realization dawned on her--Aliya was still conscious. Nathan had said--but somehow, she'd never imagined that the woman had been anything but faintly alive when he'd gotten to her. She turned her head, choking back the urge be sick, tears of a different sort streaming from her eyes. This was Nathan's dream, this was what he was haunted by.  
A flicker caught her attention and she whirled back, a cry equal parts horror and anguish escaping her as she realized the image had changed, shifting until it was no longer Aliya's form cradled delicately in Nathan's arms, but a woman whose features were far more familiar.

She jerked awake, half expecting to taste the acrid smoke, hot, choking, and pungent with the smell of death as she gasped in a lungful of air. She felt cold all over, shaky and sick, head pounding. In the dark, his hand found her, touching her arm lightly. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying to fight down the sob that wanted to escape her. "That was how." Her voice was hoarse to her own ears.

The mattress shifted. "Yes." His voice was rough, thick with barely suppressed emotion. "The end was a novel twist," he added after a pause, none of the wry humor in his voice that the words implied.

A part of her felt like it'd died. There were no words--none, when she wanted so desperately to express the way her mind was reeling now, helpless. Her hands tightened to fists, nails biting into her palms. He must have felt the muscles in her arm tense beneath the skin.

"Dom..."

"God..." She breathed, unable to stop the way her thoughts were spinning, too fast for words. "I knew... I thought I--oh god." She leaned forward, arms wrapped loosely around drawn up knees, unable to help the way she was still shaking. "I had no idea."

"You didn't need to see that," he replied, propping himself up. The words tried to be casual, but couldn't be, and she was sure that if she'd been able to see his face clearly in the darkness, it would look haunted. He _sounded_ haunted, and the apology implicit in his words made her irrationally hurt and feel foolish at the same time. As if he should need to apologize for that. 

"Don't," she replied fiercely through clenched teeth. "Don't you _dare_ try to apologize for that Nathan. Don't, even for an instant, imply that you should have been better at keeping that all inside." Tears stung the corners of her eyes, but she fought them back. "You stupid, hurting _bastard_," she hissed. "How long were you just going to keep all of this to yourself?" He didn't reply, but she wasn't expecting him to, either. "Forever." She all but spat the word. "Is this what that means to you Nathan? That you're going to _protect_ me, even from yourself? Because that's damned well not what I signed on for."

He sat up, arms draped across the tops of his knees, the light flicking on as if of its own accord as he did so. "I'm not sure what any of this means, Dom."

"You don't?" Her eyes were brittle. "Because I can _feel_ your fear, Nathan. I can almost taste how scared you are, and now I have to wonder how long this has been going on, and how much of it is my fault."

He ran a hand over his face tiredly. She'd been right--he looked as pale and shaken as she'd imagined he would. 

"It's not..." He stopped, trying to organize his thoughts in a way she could understand, aware for the first time how big a gap there really was between them. How could he explain this longing for a secure life, when Dom had never known security? "Fault is entirely the wrong word," he said finally. "You couldn't help what was happening. And..." he continued, voice low, "I was afraid. I admit it. Afraid because I couldn't understand why any of this was happening to you--to _us_, and I kept thinking that I'd somehow missed a sign that would have let me stop things before they got so bad. I found myself staring down what seemed a very real possibility that I was going to lose you again, to something even _I_ couldn't fight. It scared me because I can't picture a life without you in it, Dom, not anymore."

"And this is how you expect to keep me?" She laughed hoarsely. "By pretending that nothing's ever wrong, that nothing touches you? Damnit!" She growled. "This is _not_ the way to do it Nate! If you can't be honest with me, if you have to hide part of yourself from me, then you're not _you_! You're this person who looks like Nathan and sounds like Nathan, but by god, you're _not_ the man I love, just some hollow _thing_ hell bent on making sure nothing hurts me."  
She looked over at him, eyes flashing fiercely. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a big girl, Nate. I can take care of myself. I may suck at it on occasion, but I think I've learned my lesson. And tell me, what's the point of everything we've gone through these last few months if you're just going to turn the tables on me? When I asked you if you wanted something out of this relationship, It _wasn't_ out of courtesy. I _want_ your input. I _want_ to know that you're comfortable, that you're getting everything out of life that you've damned well earned."

He was silent for so long that she was about ready to scream from the tension when he finally spoke. "You're right," he said in a strange, strained voice. "I am hollow. So much of what made me what I am is gone, and I can _feel_ it, Dom, as if all these pieces of the person I was are missing. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She bit her lip, not sure exactly how to proceed. "Well, it's certainly _something_, even if it does make me question just how important any of _this_ is to you," she replied tersely. 

"Isn't that the _point_ though?" He asked a bit wildly, and Domino winced, hoping no one else could hear him. "There isn't anything else anymore. This is all that's _left_." He'd bolted out of bed, standing next to it and fixing her with a vaguely panicked look on his face. She wasn't sure what she'd expected, but a hysterical outburst hadn't been high on the list. "I lost _everything_. This is the only thing I have left to cling to, and it's so flonqing _fragile_, I'm afraid it's all going to vanish again. And then what? What am I supposed to do when I'm too scared to even _move_ because I could lose it all again?"

"Nate! Nate..." She climbed across the bed and got up, touching his arm lightly. "Look at me, okay? It's going to be all right." She didn't like the way he was looking at her, so utterly spooked, the reality of his fears finally hammered home. She slipped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as she could. "I'm not going _anywhere_, you big lug. A whole fucking herd of wild horses couldn't drag me off now." 

"You don't know that for certain." His hand moved to stroke her hair, something dazed about the movement, his voice still strained.

"Of course not. Nothing's certain. That's the whole point of living."

----

It was past noon. The clock on the bedside table said so, but somehow, Nathan couldn't bring himself to particularly care. His chest still ached with uncertainty, there were things he wanted to say, to do, but he wasn't sure yet how to proceed. Dom's weight against him made it tolerable, and he slid a hand down her bare back, stopping at the shelf of her hip. Her head lifted from his chest, violet eyes meeting his as one hand slid up to touch the side of his face.

"You look better," she said, and stretched up to brush her lips against his own. He seemed in a surprisingly good mood given the ledge she'd had to talk him down off of the previous night. It'd taken no small amount of coaxing and a delicate mix of concern and forcefulness to get him back to bed, even more gentle reassurance to get him to sleep. That she'd somehow managed to miss the depths of his turmoil bothered her--though now that she reflected back on it, she could certainly see instances where it had bubbled to the surface. Well, it was worthless reflecting on the past. If there was anything she'd learned after nearly two decades with Nathan it was that, even if he was somewhat lax about practicing what he preached. What seemed most important now was that she try and take this new information into account. She rested her head against his shoulder, sighing as his arms slid around her.   
There was still tension here, she could feel it, but there was none of the desperation that she'd felt pouring down the link last night. It was going to take some getting used to, this new facet. It was a kind of fear she'd never really seen from him before--though in a tragic way, it made sense. He'd spent his childhood believing his real parents had abandoned him, and though she understood why Scott and Jean saw reason for that falsehood, there was no undoing that damage. Then he'd lost them too, and then his wife, his son, his very past, until he was one man carrying the entire weight of a future that would never come to pass. And last night, she'd seen quite plainly a scared boy, absolutely paralyzed with terror at the thought of losing what little he had left. It made her want to cling to him all the more. Which was why she was still laying in bed at quarter to one in the afternoon--not that it was exactly a _hardship_ to be there.

There was a knock on the door, and she scowled. "Some people have no manners," she murmured.

"They can go flonq themselves." Nathan replied, forcing Domino to fight back a rather atypical giggle. "What do you want?" He asked in a louder voice.

"Y'know, I've heard of sleeping in, but this is a bit excessive."

"Flonq off, Worthington."

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger. Jean sent me to find out if she could expect you downstairs any time soon."

"Well, she could have just asked," he grumbled, sitting up. Domino looked none too pleased at being dislodged from her comfortable position. 

"I think she was trying to be ...polite."

"Tell her I'll be down soon," Nathan sighed in reply. He turned to Dom after Warren had gone. "Sorry."

"Nah, s'okay. I could have been up hours ago, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself, so..." She stretched, glancing at the clock again as she headed towards the bathroom. "You know, we've still got a bit of time..."

He smirked. "And you tell me _I'm_ incorrigible?"

She grinned broadly at him. "Well, I have to at least _try_ to keep up, you know."

----

"She wants to take a job with SHIELD."

"That's what she wasn't telling you," Jean ventured. She'd gotten good at picking up their conversations from where they'd left off.

"She was afraid I wouldn't like the idea." 

"Was she right?"

"It... wasn't what I was expecting."

"Translation being, you don't really want to have her gone."

He looked somewhat sheepish. "It was a stupid hope. Like she said, she's too young for retirement."

Jean smiled faintly. "The age difference _is_ an issue, I suppose."

"Everything's an issue," he replied. "We don't want the same things out of life."

"You're looking for something a bit closer to the two kids and a dog scenario?" She teased.

He flinched, faintly embarrassed. "Something like that, but Dom _isn't_ Aliya, and trying to convince myself that the wish is still compatible..." He trailed off.

"It might not be. But there's got to be a compromise in there _somewhere_."

"Well, we have a cat," he replied wryly. "Actually, _Dom_ has a cat. _I_ have to put up with him."

Jean laughed. "See? You're compromising already."

----

"Dom, you busy?"

Domino looked up from the weapon she had in pieces on the floor of their room. "Of course not. Just let me put this back together." After a minute, she wiped her hands on her jeans and slid the weapon back into its holster. "What's up?"

"Let's take a walk."

"Uh-oh. I'm not in trouble, am I?" She asked playfully, snagging her coat as they left the room.

"Nothing like that." He slipped her hand into hers. "I just want to talk."

"Okay," she hedged, not sure quite what to make of his somber mood. They exited through the kitchen, stepping out into crisp pre-winter air. There'd be snow soon, she thought idly, amazed suddenly at how quickly the year had flown by. They walked for several minutes in silence, Nathan's hand tight around her own. She was keenly aware of the tension radiating from him, would have felt it even without the little piece of him tucked conveniently in the back of her mind. He was shielding the link, too, though only lightly. She let him lead here a few more yards, until they were at the very edge of the tree line, then stopped. "Okay, Nate, let's talk."

He turned to look at her, not letting go of her hand, his other hand raising to touch the side of her face. He took a deep breath, seemed to be gathering himself up for _something_, though what she could only guess. Inexplicably, a knot formed in the pit of her stomach. He seemed so serious...

"Dom." He tightened his grip on her hand. "I--I've been thinking... You know I'm as committed to making this work between us as you are.. But I know I've also... let you down before. I was thinking, we could make it more permanent... And I was wondering how you felt about that."

"I--" She stared at him for a long moment. "You're asking me what I think you're asking me, aren't you?" She blinked at the expression on his face. "You are. Geez. I... don't know, Nate. I need some time to think about that." 

His expression crumpled a little, as if he'd been hit, and she swore inwardly, wishing she could take back her words and find ones less stinging. "Nathan, I'm not saying no. I just have to have some time to process this. I know it should seem simple, after all these years, but it's not. It's complicated and I have to have time to make sure that I do what's _right._ For both of us. Can you handle that?"

He nodded mutely, hand falling from her face. Domino tightened her grip on the hand still holding hers, trying to be silently reassuring. "Let's keep walking. It's going to be too cold to soon."

----

"What on earth am I going to do about your brother? Woop--careful there." Domino reached out, catching several wooden blocks as they tumbled from their precarious arrangement. Nathan had vanished some time ago--probably to give her space and keep himself from hovering--and a sudden crisis had the active X-Men holed up in the War Room. Which left her with babysitting duty. Not that she minded, exactly. It certainly gave her a chance to vent her frustrations. "I mean, I can't exactly say _no_, can I? Not without hurting him. But I don't know if I should say yes--I don't even know why he's _doing_ this, and I'd hate to make a mistake..." She sighed in frustration. "You want the green one?" She handed the brilliantly dyed rectangle to Rachel, who dutifully added it to the lop sided pile. "I swear he does things like this to drive me crazy." She leaned back on her arms, admiring their handiwork. "Quite the budding architect, aren't you?" As if in defiance of the comment, Rachel reached out and shoved the tower of wood blocks over, giggling as the pieces clattered noisily on the wood floor.   
"Well, looks like you inherited the family destructive streak as well," Domino chuckled, then gacked as the girl crawled into her lap and bear hugged her neck. "Okay, I get the idea, hugs. Geez, I wonder if Nate was ever this sociable."

"Somehow I doubt it."

"Well, speak of the devil. Where'd you disappear off to?" Domino climbed to her feet, balancing Rachel against her hip.

Nathan shrugged. "Around. I though it would be better if..." He trailed off.

Domino nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Yeah. Thanks. I--woopsies. Hold on a sec, kido." She shifted her grip as Rachel reached out for Nathan. "Here, go bug your brother."

"So, how did you get wrangled into babysitting?" Nate asked, hanging onto the squirming child. He glanced down. "I'm going to tickle you if you don't behave."

"I volunteered," she replied with a shrug. Nathan arched an eyebrow at her. "Hey, you were out, and Jean and Scott are doing X-Men stuff. I wasn't doing anything pressing. So stop looking at me like that."

"If you say so." He gave Dom an indignant look as Rachel reached up and grabbed his nose. "Okay, you're in trouble now." He unceremoniously flipped her upside down, hanging tightly to her legs as Rachel shrieked with amusement.

"Nathan, are you torturing your sister?" Jean's voice drifted in from the hallway, and after another moment, she appeared in the doorway. 

"No, mother." Nathan quipped, still holding his sister upside down.

Jean chuckled, walking over and tickling her daughter's stomach. "Were you making a nuisance of yourself?" She reached out and scooped the child up, glancing in Domino's direction. "Thank you for watching her."

"No problem. Everything okay?"

"Storm's team is heading out to handle it, but things look like they're starting to settle down on their own. Thanks again." 

They watched Jean depart, and Nathan spoke up once she was out of earshot. "If you want to talk--"

Domino sighed, shoving her hair back behind her ear. "I really just need to work this through on my own Nathan. If I don't I'm going to end up questioning myself as to whether I really made the choice on my terms." She reached out and took hold of his hand. "Just let me have today to make up my mind." 

----

Domino swore under her breath as she stepped off the back stoop and onto the frost coated grass. There was a partial moon over head, its light turning the lawn to silver. Despite the cold, it was quite the sight, and maybe out here she'd finally be able to get some thinking done.   
Part of her was angry at having the decision thrown at her. Whatever her choice, there would be repercussions, and this time, there'd be no running away. She was also strongly tempted to remove a limb from whoever decided to designate the entire mansion as non-smoking. She walked a few more yards silently, ears trained on a faint sound further out in the forest. "Haven't you got anything better to do than play peeping tom?" She'd been pretty sure she'd find him out here, but there was no reason to let Logan know that.

"Anyone ever told ya those are bad for y'r health?"

Domino smirked as Logan stepped out of the woods. "You're spending too much time outdoors, old man."

"Keeps me from goin' soft. 'Sides, I could smell that thing a mile away."

She gave him an annoyed look and scrubbed the cigarette out on a bare patch of ground. "I can quit any time I want."

"That's what you always say."

"Always mean it too." She reached into her pocket and dug out the pack, tossing it at him. "There. That's my last one."

"Remind me to avoid you tomorrow," he grinned, tucking the pack into a shirt pocket.

She shrugged. "You know me. I change addictions like most people change clothes. I'll get over it. So, what do you want?"

He leaned back against a tree. "What makes you think I want anything, girl?"

"Logan, please. You're not as clever as you think," she smirked. "Out with it."

"Been meaning to catch up with ya, that's all. Hard to find a moment when you're not busy escorting the tin man 'round the mansion." 

She laughed. "Riiight. Lemme guess--you don't currently have some teenage girl worshiping you, so you've got a sudden need to reconnect."

"You always had too much attitude, Neena." He grumbled.

"Thank you." She smiled pleasantly. Antagonizing him was still as fun as it used to be, she noted with amusement.

He scowled. "Okay, okay. What the hell went down in Russia?"

"Ah. Motivation reveals itself at last." She shook her head. "He was waiting for me."

"Figured as much. So?"

"So? He was a pathetic old man, Logan. He didn't care one damned bit about what he'd done to me. He only cared that I'd found out. I don't think he was capable of seeing outside his own selfish needs. He wanted forgiveness he didn't deserve."

"That's it, then."

"Sure. I know how I feel about it now. Pissed as hell and a little rejected. Part of me has always hoped that I'd find out it was all an accident. That I was wanted. But life doesn't work that way, y'know? Took some personal time, pissed the hell out of Nathan, realized I was being stupid about the whole fucking thing. Nate watched me burn the letter. End of story."

Logan nodded. "Looks like ya did the right thing, then, kid." He clapped her on the shoulder. "'Bout time life started treating ya better."

She laughed wryly. "Yeah, now all I have to do is figure out what I want."

"Eh, you'll figure it out."

"Maybe. I'm just afraid of fucking it all up again."

----

The tension in the small bedroom was almost palpable, though Domino realized it was only to be expected. She sat on the foot of the bed, studying her reflection in the dresser mirror across from her. She could see Nathan leaning against the headboard behind her, watching her back. She let out a held breath, eyes moving to his reflection in the mirror. "Why do you want me to marry you? Why now, I mean? After all this time, is there even a point?"

"I'd like to think there is," he replied. "And before you ask, it has nothing to do with last night. Not really. It's been on my mind for a while now."

"Well, that answers one question," she replied dryly. "But _why?_ It's not as if it's a big deal. Not to me... I certainly don't _need_ this from you, Nathan."

"It's not that I think you do," he countered. "Oath Dom, I'd like to think that if something like that mattered, you would have brought it up."

She nodded slightly. "Maybe. Does it matter to you?"

"Some," he admitted. "We've changed, Dom. The relationship has changed. It's not a matter of us being the one person the other can call up when we need to. It's not even about being partners anymore," he continued, a hint of wryness leaking into his voice. "It's about finally taking the time to work on _us._ And I think that change deserves acknowledgement."

She was silent for a long moment. "But it doesn't _change_ anything. Things would be the same whether we did this or not..."

"You think so? People wouldn't do it if there weren't, Dom. Not in a society like this. You really don't think there's a point?"

She bit her lip. "Maybe. But we're not most people, Nathan. And we've already made our promises." Her hand moved to touch the pendant around her neck.

She heard him sigh and saw a flash of movement in the mirror as he got up and sat down behind her. His hand touched her shoulder lightly. "What are you so afraid of?"

"Of making mistakes," she replied quietly. "Of hurting you. The last time I had to ponder this question, I made the wrong choice."

"I thought maybe that was it," he replied, turning her towards him gently so that she had to look directly at him, instead of at his reflection. "Dom, are you sure that it was the marriage that was a mistake? Or was it what it meant that was the problem? With Milo, you were committing yourself to a life within the NSA, committing yourself to being as much a captive as he was. And the Domino I know could never live like that. Oath, it's no wonder you needed out, Dom. I know it hurt you, and I know you wish you could have found some other way, but Milo was asking for something you couldn't give him. Something he wouldn't have asked you to give him if he'd known you like I know you."  
He took a deep breath. "I'm not going to try and force your hand. That would be wrong. And I'll drop the subject forever, as of now, if that's what you want me to do. I'll never bring it up again. But," he added. "It won't stop me from wanting this." He brushed a hand along her cheek. "You know I'm not going to try and keep you caged, Dom. I could no sooner do that then cut off my own right arm. And you're so much happier when you have room to fly. I would _never_ try to take that from you. That's not what this is about. It's about how much I care about you, and how much I want everyone else to know it. Because you're worth that, Dom." He took her hand in his. "What do you say?"

She swiped at her eyes with the back of her hand. "Can I still chicken out if I need to?"

"Sure. I hope you won't, though."

She swallowed, squeezing his hand a little for reassurance. "Okay," she breathed. "Okay."

He reached out and enveloped her in a bear hug, holding tight for a minute before loosening his grip. "Good." 

Dom laughed a little at his enthusiasm. "You do realize this is insane."

"So?"

"You're right. I suppose at this point, one more insane move on our part hardly matters." She leaned over and kissed him quickly. "However, if you think I'm going to let _anyone_ call me 'Domino Summers,' you've got another thing coming."

*End*


End file.
